Recuperar lo que fue mío
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto quiere recuperar a la chica de sus sueños: Hinata Hyuga. Sin embargo, un relación que no acabó bien y la aparición de cierto chico complican las cosas ¿NaruHina? o ¿KibaHina?. UA: Universo Alterno ¡He vuelto amigos! :D
1. Prólogo: El tiro por la Culata

**Recuperar lo que fue mío**

**¡Hola! Como tán? xD espero que bien, yo estoy aquí, escribiendo este fic, KibaHinaNaru, basado en una experiencia en clase y si no lo escribía, explotaba. AU: Neji vivo, Sakura más grande de lo normal, Hinata y Naruto un poco OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto #¬ ¬**

**Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y para entretenerme (Y entretenerlos) :3**

**Por cierto: El KibaHina es un regalo para LordKami, espero que pueda leerlo ahora.**

**¡Vamos a esto!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Prólogo:**** El tiro por la culata**

_No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder_

_Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde_

_¡Joder! No supiste valorar lo que tuviste hasta esa vez, si no_

_Hubieses hecho el idiota, todo sería igual que ayer_

_-Porta_

Estabas sentado en una de las tantas mesas del aeropuerto. El aeropuerto de su ciudad, en el cuál, después de tantos años, esperabas a la chica que era tu mejor amiga. Guardabas un sentimiento de amor hacia ella, pero decidiste enterrarlo, no valía la pena. Sin embargo, oíste pasos acercandosé. A tu lado había un chico castaño y con marcas en las mejillas, quién parecía falto de algo. Con pesar suspiras. Quizá el también esta esperando a alguien.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, llega un vuelo. Te remueves en su asiento. Es el que esperabas, de la chica que era tu mejor amiga, por nombre Sakura Haruno. Sin embargo, ella te llama en ese instante. Con su voz afanosa te dice: "No te molestes. Sasuke quería que fuera con él a otro lado, y cambiamos los boletos. Te amo amigo, jeje, luego nos vemos, eso espero." y cuelga. Te decepcionas. Esperabas verla. El chico castaño también se remueve, y encima de sus marcas rojas le ves un ligero sonrojo. Ves un hermoso rostro saliendo de entre la multitud... Y la reconoces. Fue tu ex-novia. Aquella a la que le hacías eternas promesas de amor y a la cuál "Amabas más que a nada". Una vez juraste que si no estabas con ella, no estarías con nadie más... Ella mira hacia ti. Te sientes dichoso; Siempre esperaste verla en persona después de tener una relación a distancia, incluso cuando esa relación se acabó. Recuerdas como fue, cuando admitiste descaradamente que te gustaba tu mejor amiga, y ella decidió quitarse del camino para que "fueses feliz con ella". Admitelo, te sorprendió su nivel de bondad. Ella avanza corriendo hacia ti. Abres tus brazos, esperandola. Ella sonrie con los labios hermosamente rosados; Es tan bella como te lo esperabas. En unos segundos llegará. Te preparas para recibirla en tus brazos, pero... No llegó. Oyes su aguda voz dicendo:

-¡Kiba-kun, te quería ver!-con un tono de alegría pura. Te sientes como un imbécil, recuerdas las veces que la mancillaste, la hiciste sentir mal y la "cortaste". Obviamente, ella se iba a encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, y lo demuestra ahora.

Aprietas los puños con ira y dos lágrimas salen de tus mejillas. Al igual que tus puños, tus mandíbulas se tensan y aprietan una contra otra. Es tarde. Ya no te queda más que alegrarte por ella y tener la vana ilusión de que podrías estar con ella algún día.

Era una ilusión: Porque el tal "Kiba" tomó a Hinata de las mejillas y le plantó un beso en los labios. Una puñalada más para tu corazón. Siempre quisiste hacer eso... Pero fuiste un idiota. No apreciaste nunca lo que tenías y ahora ya no era tiempo de hacerlo. Te quedaste como el "perro de las dos carnes: Sin la una y sin la otra"...

Tiemblan tus piernas. La chica sonrojada sonrie y pasan enfrente tuyo. Ella se detiene. Voltea y te mira. Te sientes maravilloso y mal: Débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

-¿Na-naruto-kun?-te pregunta, alzando tu mentón solo con sus amables palabras. Volteas y la miras. Hermosa. A pesar de ser más alto, te sentiste como un enano.

Aunque hay algo cierto: Su voz se oye suave y dulce, como la de una pequeña niña hablando con el maestro del que está enamorada... Eso te da una esperanza, te diste cuenta en el segundo en que la viste y oíste su voz pronunciando su nombre.

-¿Hinata?-preguntas como un idiota. La chica asiente, pero no de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Kiba... Eso te hace dudar.

-E-espero que... Que luego podamos hablar- te dice con una sonrisa. Ya no puedes pedir más. Kiba te sonríe sin mala intención y la toma de la mano. Tienes ganas de golpearlo. Sientes que sigue siendo tuya... Pero ya no lo es. Hinata Hyuuga fue tuya, pero ella decidió irse, para dejarte con tu libertad y no fueras más un "Chico atado" como ella decía. Te sientes demasiado imbécil. Sabías que no ibas a tener nada con Sakura, y aún así... Le rompiste el corazón a Hinata. Chocas la lengua y niegas con la cabeza: Eres un idiota. La chica fue jalada por el castaño: suspiras de nuevo.

Los ves dirigirse a la salida, dondé una chica los esperaba con un enorme perro blanco a su lado. Casi lloras de nuevo, pero intentas sentirte feliz; Imposible, claro, lo sabes.

-Te lo dije- le dijo una fría voz a su espalda. Te sorpendes, no lo niegas: Eran Hanabi Hyuuga, Tenten y Sabuko no Temari. Las miras sorprendido. Por medio de Temari conociste a Hinata, y cuando le rompiste el corazón, las chicas no dudaron en eliminarte de sus vidas. Tragas grueso.

-Te-temari yo...-intentas decir; la de ojos esmeralda te calla con su mirada.

-Calláte. Solo tenlo por seguro; No hay nadie como ella, Naruto- te repone fríamente Tenten, Hanabi solo te fulmina con la mirada. Agachas la vista. Las chicas se fueron, dejandote solo.

Sientes la soledad, a pesar de estar en una sala llena de gente. No hay nadie para ti ahí, y quedandote parado por unos ultimos minutos, antes de partir, esperas mientras repasas todo; desde el dolor de cabeza insoportable, y el peor aún, dolor en pecho.

Lo piensas bien en esos segundos.

Hinata Hyuuga fue tuya, y volverá a serlo.

Aunque fuera lo último que hagas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Que tal? Si merezco el review? Se me está yendo el alma en esto! (Inner; Wroa, cuidado chicos) TwT gracias por leer, onegai, dejen review, así lo continuo.**

**¡Arigato!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka W*.*W (Sakura) **


	2. Capitulo 1: Déjame Reparar Las Cosas

**¡Holis! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya llegamos al inicio de la historia. ¿Que va a pasar ahora? No me dejen sola, onegai, me esfuerzo para hacer esto, ¡De veras!**

**¿Alguien esperaba encontrar a Menma Uzumaki en la historia? (Inner: Oh, Menma, amor mío, poderoso luchador, hermoso jinchuriki...) Ok, no le hagan caso a esta chica. Gomenasai. **

**.-Diálogo de la persona que esta hablando-.**

_.-Diálogo de la persona que recibe la llamada-._

**.-Pensamientos de Menma mientras hablan-.**

.-Pensamientos de Naruto mientras hablan-.

**Bueno, yo recomendaría la canción de "The Scientist" de Coldplay, ya que le queda bien a la situación que ahora tiene Naruto, aunque no es probable que lo dejen regresar al inicio. Eso es todo, dejo que lean el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Vamos a allá...¡Shanaro! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1: **** Déjame reparar las cosas**

_El amor te hace caer y bien te puedes_

_Quedar petrificado o levantarte de un salto_

_Te deja una gran o pequeña cicatriz_

_Pero es el tiempo el que decide eso_

_-Tonya Hurley_

Kiba, Hana, Hinata, Akamaru, Tenten, Temari y Hanabi caminaban por las calles de Konoha, las cuatro amigas se fascinaban con las contrucciones y personas que caminaban por esas aceras. Kiba amablemente les señalaba cosas interesantes, al igual que su hermana Hana, eso si, nunca soltaba la mano de la joven ojilila. Acompañaron a Tenten con Neji, el primo de Hinata y luego Kiba apartó un rato a Hinata del grupo, dejando a las chicas con el equipaje de la joven de cabellos azulados.

Iban a visitar la ciudad, una de las cosas que encabezaba la lista de "cosas por hacer" cuando estuviesen juntos. Miraban grandes edificios, parques y academias por doquier, mientras Kiba le hacía algunas bromas y Hinata sonreía, con la calidez que le provocaba estar en compañia del castaño.

Mientras tanto, el joven Uzumaki caminaba camino a su casa. No esperaba ver a nadie en ella: Su hermano gemelo, Menma, siempre estaba estudiando fuera de casa, y los padres de ambos habían muerto en un accidente automóvilistico. Esperaba tener a Sakura para contarle sus problemas, pero ella lo abandonó en ese momento.

_Si tuviera a Hinata_

Los rayos del sol bañaban su piel tostada: las personas caminaban al lado de él, alzó la vista y miró al cielo. Quizá su amigo Shikamaru (otro amigo en común que tenía con Temari y no tomó partido por ninguno) tenía razón: No sería problemático ser una nube y flotar, sin preocupaciones... Sin sentimientos, solo con libertad. Suspiró y se puso un par de audifónos negros, conectados a su telefóno, con tal de cerrar sus ojos y escuchar un poco de música.

Decidió ir un rato a su restaurante favorito, Ichiraku's, con tal de calmar un poco esa sensación con un cálido plato de ramen. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando la música se detuvo y un tonito familiar le reemplazó.

-Menma- murmuró molesto y contestó rápidamente.

**-Naruto, gusto en que contestes-** repuso la voz con sarcasmo al otro lado de la línea **-¿Que tal nos fue con Sakura?**

_-Sobre eso no quiero hablar... No fue, teme la convenció de cambiar los boletos y se fueron a otro lugar'dattebayo_- murmuró el rubio, con cierta desgana.

**.-Vaya que delicado-. ****-En fin, ¿que tal tu excursión?**

.-Mierda-. _Vi de nuevo a Hinata_- repuso susurrando con pesar.

**.-Oh, esto se va a poner bueno-.**** ¿Te vino a ver? **

.-Eso quisiera-. _N-no, creo que tiene a otro chico nuevo, se llama "Kiba" o eso supongo..._

**.-Hmp, lo siento hermanito, aunque te lo merecías-. ****Lo siento hermano. Pero admite que te lo merecías...**

.-Oh, si, vaya hermano-. Ha, gracias por el apoyo.

**.-Perdón, perdón-. ****Gomenasai, sabes que lo siento. En fin, cuando llegue a casa hablamos, ¿vale?**

.-Oh, no, me espera un interrogatorio-. ¿Vienes a casa?

**No puedo vivir en la preparatoria y menos en la biblioteca ****.-Baka-.**

Naruto sonrió y colgó. Menma era todo lo que quería cuando quería, más si se trata de la vida de su "hermanito gemelo", pero siempre podría contar con él. Suspiró y miró el plato de ramen que el viejo Teuchi estaba acostumbrado a llevarle.

-Es un milagro que no tomes tu telefóno para mandar mensajes, hijo- le mencionó el hombre mientras limpiaba su cucharón para servir ramen.

-Etto, ahora no es un buen momento para ello- dijo Naruto quedamente. El hombre suspiró con pesar, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar problemas, y casi siempre tenía un sexto sentido para dar consejos solo viendo el semblante de las personas.

-Todo llega a su tiempo, hijo. Todo prontó se va a acomodar, y pronto se van a aclarar las coas de las cuales tú y las otras personas dudan- dijo Teuchi sonriendo. Naruto abrió sus azules orbes y las palabras del viejo colaron en su interior.

-Eso.. Eso creo- admitió sorprendido, tomó sus palillos y comenzó a devorar la deliciosa sopa.

**(/*-*)/ \(*o*\) (~*u*)~**

Cuando llegó a su casa, arrojó sus llaves a un buró cercano a la puerta. No las necesitó para abrir: Menma había llegado a casa. Estaba en la cocina, preparando un poco de arroz para comer. La comida que había cerca de la biblioteca era horrenda y la preparatoria no era mucho mejor.

-Hola, rubio- le saludó el joven de cabello negro mientras se servía en un tazón.

-Hola, teñido- le devolvió el saludo con sequedad, haciendo enfásis en el tinte accidental de su hermano, se lanzó al sillón y se puso bastante cómodo.

-Y ahora, dime- le dijo, tomando su tazón y acomodandosé a su lado.

Naruto torció los ojos. A su hermano no se le escapaba ni un maldito detalle, y a decir verdad, no quería hablar de eso ahora. Pero no había escapatoria.

-Tsk, Sakura-chan no llegó porque Sasuke-teme la convenció de cambiar los boletos para el vuelo. No llegó aquí, sino a un país cerca de Suna- le contestó el joven rubio sin expresión- Entonces vi... Que Hinata si llegó- anunció con la voz cortada- Y... Pues un chico la estaba esperando... Le llamó "Kiba" y cuando se vieron el la besó- su voz se apagó tristemente. Menma comía arroz como si fuera un niño pequeño al cuál le cuentan una historia.

-Demonios...-fue lo que atinó a decir. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Pero yo quiero a Hinata a mi lado. _De nuevo.-_ Le dijo el rubio al pelinegro- Bien sabes que la quiero muchisímo, y que no pienso dejarla por nada del mundo.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que una ruptura así no se va tan fácilmente. Te gustaba Sakura a pesar de que ella ya estaba con Sasuke. Le dijiste eso a la pobre de Hinata. Ella no sabía de Sasuke y por eso te dejó, con tal de que fueras feliz con Sakura. Pero ahora ya tiene a otra persona. Va a estar difícil recuperarla.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, y con todo mi corazón'dattebayo.

Se miraron furtivamente un segundo.

-Haz lo que desees hacer, Naruto. Pero si realmente la amas, la dejarás ser feliz- le dijo Menma, pensativo aún.

-Yo la amo- dijo Naruto, al borde del llanto- La amo... La necesito, Menma.

El chico suspiró. Menma no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño y sus orbes azules se tornaron de un azul menos brilloso.

-Lucha por lo que ames- le repuso el pelinegro de forma misteriosa- Yo te apoyo...

**\(*o*)/ ~(*u*) ~ (¬*-*)¬**

-¡Achú!- el estornudo de Hinata fue adorable. Incluso para ser el tercero.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Kiba- Es la tercera vez que estornudas- dijo de forma encantadora y sonriendo. Estaban comiendo un poco de helado en un hermoso parque cubierto de pasto, flores y verdes árboles.

-H-hai. Quizá solo es el aire, es muy... Puro, más de lo que estoy acostumbrada- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

_Dicen que cuando estornudas tres veces, es porque alguien habla o piensa en ti._

-Etto, Hina-chan...- preguntó Kiba con cierta duda- ¿Él chico que... que vimos era "Naruto"?- preguntó el castaño, con cierta duda.

-H-hai, era él- le dijo la chica de ojos claros.

-Hmp... Se veía triste- comentó el castaño.

-Así es- dijo la chica meláncolica.

_Si quiere a mi Hinata, se verá en un serio problema._

-Te veía raro.

-Kiba-kun, onegai, no... No te pongas celoso- le dijo la chica sonriendo y un poco roja de las mejillas- No me quitaré de tu lado.

El castaño sonrió.

-Cielos, Hinata-chan- susurró el joven- Te amo.

Hinata tragó duro. Sería difícil hacerlo.

Le era jodidamente difícil decir "Te amo"

-Yo... Yo...- ¿debía decirlo?- Yo también- le contestó la chica con cierto sentimiento en la voz. Aunque era cierto que pronto, le sería fácil volver a decir... Esas palabras.

Al menos, eso esperaba ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Me dio muchisíma tristeza escribirlo, pero incluir a Menma me hizo sentir genial :D**

**¿Me dejarían algún review? Onegai, es gratuito y con eso me animan a seguir con esto, y pues, tomo muy en cuenta sus opiniones, es cierto que a Naruto se le va a complicar (si logra hacerlo) recuperar a Hinata.**

**Besitos y abrazos**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka wv*-*v (Sasori) **


	3. Capitulo 2: El Corazón De Una Mujer

**¡Hola gente que lee esto! Antes que nada: Tenía pensado actualizar ayer, pero tristemente falló mi Laptop. Para compensar a los pocos lectores T-T (Inner: No seas drámatica, apuesto a que tienes más, solo que ellos no dejan review) Les dejo un capitulo algo extenso, y la introducción de nuevos personajes a la historia. **

**(Inner: ¿Y la canción, baka?) Hmp, creo que nadie las escucha *llorando* (Inner: I don't care! Solo da una y ya) Bueno, yo considero buenas opciones: "When I Was Your Man" de Bruno Mars o si no "Con la cara en alto" de Reik.**

**¡Vayamos a esto'ttebane!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Capitulo 2:**** El corazón de una mujer**

_¿De cuantas maneras se puede romper un corazón y esperar _

_A que este continúe latiendo?_

_-Isabella Swan (Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer) _

-Hmp, que el vuelo haya llegado antes es muy problemático…- dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido. Hana la miro con empatía. El sol lanzaba destellos de una brillante (y demasiado caliente) luz. Hanabi soltó una risita.

-Shikamaru-kun te ha pegado su palabrilla, Temari-chan!- dijo la ojiperla como una niña pequeña, pese a tener ya 15 años. La rubia la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Basta! Yo solo he dicho lo problemático que me resulta esto…- dijo frunciendo mas su ceño a cada palabra. Tanto había juntado sus cejas que parecían una sola.

-Bueno, si quieren las puedo llevar a su hotel- dijo Hana con alegría y comprensión en la voz. Temari asintió con cierto pesar.

-No me preocupa el hotel en sí, Hana-chan, eres muy amable- inicio con un tono solemne de voz- El que me preocupa es Shikamaru. A pesar de verse tan despreocupado, da lo que tiene por las personas que quiere… Y… bueno… Yo soy una de ellas- acepto la chica con cierto pesar.

-No habrá mayor inconveniente- repuso la Inuzuka con una sonrisa- Puedes llamarlo y hacer que vaya al hotel en lugar del aeropuerto ¿no es así?- dijo con una sonrisa. Temari sonrió a su vez y ahora sí, asintió aceptando la propuesta de la castaña.

-Me pregunto cómo Kiba habrá llegado a tiempo- dijo de pronto, lista para ir al aeropuerto.

-Oh, debiste verlo…- anuncio Hana con pesar, lista también para irse.

**.-Flashback-.**

_-¡Hana, Hana, Hana!- suplicaba a gritos un castaño con marcas en las mejillas. La chica lo fulmino con la mirada. _

_-¿Qué quieres, enano?- pregunto realmente molesta. Eran apenas las 9 de la mañana y ese niñato estaba interrumpiendo su desayuno._

_-¿Qué camisa me viene mejor?- pregunto el chico, poniéndose furtivamente dos percheros enfrente de su pecho, una era negra y la otra de un color rojo apagado._

_-¡Con todas eres feo!- le grito la castaña, aun en la mesa del comedor, desayunando._

_-¡No es cierto! ¡En un rato vendrá Hina-chan y quiero verme presentable!- le repuso con cierta frustración en su voz. La castaña negó con la cabeza._

_-¡Baka! ¡El vuelo de Hinata llega en dos horas y media!- casi grito, aun comiendo de su tazón de cereal._

_-¡Nunca se sabe! ¡Tengo una hora exacta para llegar ahí!- grito el castaño, el cual era seguido por un enorme perro blanco, que tenia la pijama de su dueño en su hocico._

_-¡Pues iras solo!- le grito la castaña, enfurecida._

_-¡Eso no Hana!- grito una tercera voz con furia- ¡Tienes que acompañar a tu hermano, sabes que es importante para él!_

_-Pero mama…- intento protestar la joven._

_-¡Vas porque vas!_

_Y así, Kiba llego casi una hora antes de lo acordado. El vuelo llego alrededor de 20 minutos antes._

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

-Ah, ya veo, así que Kiba-kun se adelanto mucho- dijo Temari entre risitas. Hana asintió, también riendo- ¿Hanabi-chan, no vienes?- preguntó la Sabuko no, mirando a la ojiperla, que habían dejado atrás.

-No, yo voy a la Academia Sarutobi, donde debe estar Konohamaru-kun ahora –anuncio la castaña con una sonrisa. Temari asintió.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos?- preguntó la chica de ojos gatunos.

-¡No, pediré indicaciones!- dijo Hanabi riendo. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, yendo al hotel Chakra.

-¿Cómo le irá a Tenten ahora?- pregunto Temari al viento…

**\(*-*7) (/*o*)2 (-*.*)-**

La aludida por Temari caminaba por los pasillos de una enorme universidad. Los chicos ahí la miraban con cierta duda en sus rostros, mientras ella buscaba un par de ojos plateados por el lugar.

Cuando iba volteada hacia el campus, choco de frente con una sombra más alta que ella.

-¡Fíjate! ¡Tengo prisa!- le exigió la voz masculina. Y bingo, eran justo los ojos que había estado buscando.

-¡Neji!- balbuceo encantada.

-¡Tenten!- respondió el castaño.

-¿Así me recibes, Neji-kun?- preguntó Tenten, un tanto irritada. El castaño la miró con sorpresa y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Te esperaba Tenten! ¡Dios!- le replicó teniéndola en brazos- Pensaba que el vuelo llegaría en 10 minutos, iba hacia allá- le explicó. Eso explicaba también porque iba tan rápido.

-El vuelo llego un poco antes- le explicó también Tenten. Neji sonrió- Pero no importa. Estamos juntos.

-Así es... Estamos juntos...- dijo Neji, aun sujetándola en sus brazos. Y poco le importó que sus compañeros los vieran con cierta curiosidad.

Y como en toda película de amor, se besaron, momento que hubiera sido perfecto si los jugadores de futbol americano no le hubieran lanzado el balón en la cabeza por accidente a Tenten.

**(/*-*)/ (*-*) (,*-*),**

-Entonces… ¿Necesitan mi ayuda?- pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Naruto miro a Menma y este asintió con una sonrisita socarrona.

-Yo traje aquí al pequeño Naruto porque tiene problemas con Hina-chan- anuncio el pelinegro con la misma sonrisa zorruna- Esperaba que pudieras ayudarnos, Ero-sannin- añadió al ver la sonrisita del escritor.

Naruto trago saliva. Que bajo había caído. Estaban enfrente del escritorio de uno de los escritores más pervertidos conocidos hasta ahora, Jiraiya Senju. Era su padrino, esposo de su madrina, Tsunade Senju, la cual trabajaba en un hospital, y por ello a esas horas no se encontraba en casa. Naruto suspiro y el anciano rio con alegría.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el gran Naruto tiene problemas emocionales- añadió riendo, y Menma lo acompaño en sus risas. Naruto frunció el ceño a gran escala y el sabio se detuvo un rato- ¿Y Menma, podrías decirme porque te cambiaste tu bonito rubio?

-Ah, es que veras…- inicio su relato Menma, rascando su nuca.

**.-Flashback-. **

_Menma caminaba por la calle con gran soltura. Sus mechones de cabello rubios se mezclaban con el viento mientras pasaba._

_Iba a la peluquería: El flequillo de su cabello ya le empezaba a tapar y picar los ojos y por ello decidió recortarlo un poco. Tenía el cabello casi como su padre, solo que él de un rubio ligeramente más obscuro. Entro a la estética y dio sus indicaciones. Después de lavarle el cabello, oyó unas voces diciendo:_

_-Matsuri-chan, ¿has visto mi cubeta con shampoo especial de tinte?_

_-Etto, no, pregúntale a Ino-san, quizá ella sabe._

_-Oh, no…- oyó decir a la chica que lo atendía al momento de enjuagar los restos de espuma- ¡OH; NO!_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mei Terumi, la pelirroja que era dueña del lugar, y por cierto, buena amiga de Tsunade, razón por la cuál Menma y Naruto iban ahí para el cuidado de su cabello. Era una mujer muy hermosa, pero a pesar de tener tantos pretendientes, no quería dejar su vida para casarse. Su rojo cabello estaba recogido en un tomate detrás de su cabeza y su flequillo cubría sus verdes ojos, que ahora parecían traspasar a Shizune._

_-¡ME EQUIVOQUE DE BANDEJA!- lloriqueo la joven de cabellos negros, Kato Shizune, una chica que estudiaba medicina junto con Tsunade, y trabajaba ahí para poder pagar sus estudios. Mei la fulmino con la mirada y Menma al oír eso, abrió sus ojos con pavor._

_-¡SHIZUNE, ES EL "AHIJADO" DE TSUNADE, TU SENSEI Y MI AMIGA!- grito a los cuatro vientos la pelirroja. Menma se levanto de un golpe y se miro al espejo; su rubio se había ido, ahora su cabello tenía un color negro muy tenue y opaco. Parecía gris. _

_-¡NOOOOO! ¡MI BELLO CABELLO!- grito el ahora pelinegro con lagrimas en sus ojos. Shizune se palmeo la frente y Mei intentaba calmarlo. Las chicas que quedaban, Matsuri e Ino, sofocaban sus risitas con cierta dificultad. Menma se jaloneaba sus mechones negros de cabello._

_-¡Sumimasen! ¡Lo siento! ¡De veras!- gritaba Shizune con pesar. Menma se quedo bien quieto por unos segundos._

_-De acuerdo…- suspiro, y negó con la cabeza- De acuerdo… Te perdono por hoy, Shizune- declaró el Uzumaki con su mirada ensombrecida. Shizune sabía que si fuera Naruto se habría reído un rato y no la miraría como si la fuera a matar- Pero ya no quiero que me atiendas… Y por favor, que alguien me apareje el color- dijo viendo que unos de sus mechones de cabello eran grises y otros negros muy opacos- Parezco anciano._

_-Bien, ven aquí- le señalo Mei un asiento- Shizune, no te voy a despedir, pero procura ser más cuidadosa- le gruño la Terumi antes de tomar unos guantes y una botella con tinte negro._

_Desde ese día, Menma ya no volvió a confiar en Shizune, al menos, no de la misma manera._

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

Jiraiya reía a carcajadas cada vez más. A Menma le salió una gotita en la nuca al más puro estilo anime.

-De acuerdo… Cada uno tiene sus problemas, unos más importantes que otros…- reconoció el hombre, sentándose en una silla cercana a una mesa e indicando a los Uzumaki que hicieran lo mismo- Así que… Ahora necesito escuchar tu historia, Naruto. Con eso me bastará para determinar tu situación.

El pelinegro miro al rubio quién carraspeó un poco para iniciar su relato, con emoción en su voz.

**Sabía que Hinata tenía que hablar conmigo por una promesa que le hizo a Temari-chan, ya que era la única sin pareja en su grupo de amigas... Y pensó que yo sería perfecto para ella, porque nos complementábamos.,.**

_La que se suponía sería una bella historia de amor sin fin... Inició aquella tarde, mientras Temari hablaba con Hinata sobre las relaciones en pareja. La chica de ojos aperlados asentía, con gusto, le alegraba saber que sus amigas tenían a grandes chicos que darían todo por ellas, que estaban tan enamorados como ninguno otro... Y a pesar de ser relaciones a distancia, tenían esperanzas de verse que aumentaban día con día._

_A Hinata le emocionaba todo eso; Era feliz viendo como sus amigas formaban sus parejas y conocían al amor de toda su vida, y con ello se sentía dichosa. _

_Sin embargo, Temari deseaba que la joven Hyuga experimentara esa hermosa sensación de amor, de complicidad con alguien, y al poco tiempo tomó una decisión. Le presentaría un genial chico a la tímida joven, o al menos eso esperaba. Hinata accedió a eso, solo por mera curiosidad, y es que a ella, el amor no se le daba muy bien con sus vanas experiencias en el terreno sentimental._

_-Onegai, Hinata-chan, déjame presentarte a Naruto-kun... Es un chico genial, que tiene casi los mismos gustos que tu, solo que él es mas vivaz...- le suplico la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Hinata no se hizo más del rogar._

_-De acuerdo Tema-chan... Por ti lo haré- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente la chica de ojos perlados y la Sabuko no sonrió a su vez, había ganado esa vez._

**Obviamente, Hinata-chan sabía que iba a ser a distancia, ya que Tema-chan conoce a una persona en cada rincón de la galaxia... E iniciamos como buenos amigos, nada de que preocuparse, pero empecé a notar sus cualidades... Y al parecer ella las mías... Así que cada día hablábamos más...**

_Sabía que sería a distancia: Temari conocía a una persona en cada poblado diferente. Cumplió con el reto; le envió una solicitud de amistad por la red social conocida como Facebook, y para su sorpresa, este la aceptó de buena gana, comenzando a saludarse y siendo buenos conocidos._

_Pasó el tiempo, hablaban como amigos, dándose cuenta de las virtudes que tenía el otro, las cuales los atraían mutuamente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se enamoraran perdidamente, o al menos, uno de ellos lo hizo._

_Cada día se hablaban más y más, sin dudar un solo instante de la atracción mutua que sentían. Al fin, Naruto hizo a Hinata confesarse, sin más que hablar, desde ese mismo día se volvieron pareja. Sin embargo, debajo de todo ese amor, Hinata tenía inseguridad. Con él tiempo su inseguridad se fue, y de eso se arrepintió más tarde; se enfoco en eso y finalmente, tuvo que reparar su corazón roto. Sin embargo, pudo hacerlo._

_Cada día era como un hermoso destello de amor, ellos se decían palabras preciosas, su amor se volvía cada vez mejor y más dulce, logrando incluso sacar el lado pervertido de la joven estudiante._

**Hice que Hinata confesará lo que sentía por mí... Que gustaba de mi, y yo de ella, y fue cuando nos hicimos pareja. Eso... Fue una gran y sabia decisión. Fue una época de felicidad enorme.**

_Era una época hermosa de felicidad, la cuál era dichosa, ambos se miraban con amor a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia que había entre ellos, Hinata creía que a nadie amaría como Naruto y este creía que nadie era tan perfecto como su chica._

_Pero tenía que pasar eso._

_Era una tarde soleada y calurosa cuando todo ocurrió, Hinata hablaba con él por medio de su teléfono, ya que aún no salía de sus clases, a pesar de que en estas épocas (a punto de finalizar el curso escolar) las horas en el colegio se le iban volando. Lo notaba cada vez más distante, menos hablador y positivo. Se dio cuenta de la dolorosa verdad: A él ya le gustaba otra chica. Al menos agradecía que se lo hubiera dicho a tiempo, antes de, si era posible, enamorarse más de él. Aún recordaba el dolor en el pecho y como inició la "ruptura"._

**Yo... creí estar enamorado de otra chica, Haruno Sakura, ella vivía en la misma ciudad en que Sasuke estudiaba leyes. Y ella parecía sentir lo mismo por mí. Me ilusioné... Y le rompí el corazón a Hinata en mil pedazos. Fui un imbécil...**

_Se lo dijo por medio de varios mensajes, empezando con las palabras de "No creo que esto llegue a funcionar realmente, Hinata... Yo conocí a una chica genial, se llama Sakura, y pues, ella me gusta, y yo le gusto". Con esas palabras le disparó al corazón de la joven Hyuga. Ella contuvo el llanto todo lo que pudo, pero se quebró. No fue una ruptura colosal, donde quisiera quitarse la vida y saltar por la ventana, sino más bien, algo pequeño, pequeño, profundo y bastante doloroso, como si una afilada aguja le hubiese atravesado el corazón justo por la mitad, con fuerza y lentamente, con tal de provocar el mayor dolor posible._

_Y Hinata sentía que contra ella no podía competir: Era hermosa, alegre, optimista, y todo lo que quizá Naruto deseaba. Con dolor y tratando de salvar su dignidad, decidió cortar esa relación con él, para que estuviera con la hermosa chica de cabello rosa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que más amaba y que le dio tan gratos recuerdos, solo quería lo mejor para él y su felicidad. Sus amigas no tardaron en enterarse de ello. Y eso fue lo peor, o al menos, eso opinaba Hinata; ella se alegró de poder darle felicidad al amor de su vida._

**Después, yo no supe nada sobre Temari, Tenten, Hanabi... Ellas me odiaron tanto como Hinata en su momento lo hizo. Y me hacía sentir peor. Podría decir que éramos amigos, pero... Esa amistad no duró nada.**

_Temari se enfureció; Nadie le rompía el corazón a una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque debía admitir que no le sorprendía; desde hacía unos días que presentía lo que podría pasar... Y eso, aparte de enfadarla, la hacía sentir culpable. Tenten, otra de sus amigas, llegó a amenazarlo de muerte: Eso fue un gran golpe en el ego del Uzumaki. Y Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, esa chica por poco va hacia allá y lo estrangula con sus propias manos. Ninguna quería contacto con la persona que consideraban un traicionero. _

_Las perdió a las tres por una estupidez. Y ni hablar de la joven Hyuga, que aunque no fue perdida como ellas, si perdió toda su confianza. Seguían siendo "amigos" pero la verdad era contundente: Donde hubo amor, jamás podría haber una amistad, al menos, no una que fuera sana... O al menos, no de la forma en que acabaron. Poco a poco, se dejaron de hablar, llegando a ser extraños, personas sin conocimientos uno del otro, solo con hermosos (Y dolorosos) recuerdos en común._

_Desde ese día, el apellido Uzumaki, al igual que el nombre Naruto, fue enterrado en el olvido, al menos, según lo que ellas decían. Igual, Hinata tenía el corazón en trizas, y lo peor era que, con esas trizas, seguía amando al joven de cabellos rubios. Sus días, sin él, eran monótonos y grises, sin mucho sentido..._

**Supongo que después, Hinata logró conocer a "Kiba"...**

_Pero una nueva presencia hizo alegrar de nuevo cada día de Hinata._

_Castaño, alegre, divertido y genial, por su primo Neji, logró conocer a Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Y fue de las mejor persona que encontró; Extrovertido y divertido. Cada día logró alegrarla hasta borrar sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki, aunque no totalmente. Cada día su amistad mejoraba a pasos agigantados, cada día se alegraban más por ellos... Hasta que un día, Kiba declaró todo lo que sentía por la jovencita de ojos lilas. _

_Hinata le correspondió, con amor, la emoción que empezaba a sentir por él. Cada día era nuevo, diferente y hermoso. Sin mas rupturas de corazones. Aunque Hinata debía admitir que sus sentimientos por Naruto no habían muerto; simplemente, logró hacerlos a un lado, intentó olvidarlos... Pero esa marca fue permanente._

_Y Hinata lo sabía; lo sabía pero no dejaría que eso se interpusiera en su felicidad._

**Y pudo viajar hasta aquí, Konoha, para verlo... Justo el mismo día en que Sakura venía, aunque ella nunca llegó. **

_Entonces la gran noticia aconteció; Ella podía viajar de su natal Suna hacia Konoha, el lugar que tanto esperaba y anhelaba para ver a su Kiba. Iba acompañada de Temari, Tenten y Hanabi, quienes querían ver a Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji (quién vivía ahí por estudios), y a Sarutobi Konohamaru, el amor de su pequeña hermana. Al parecer todas buscaban a la persona indicada, y Hinata estaba convencida de haberla encontrado, al menos, según lo que le decía el momento. Juró que sus besos solo serían de Kiba y ya no volvería a amar de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Naruto. Sin amor, no hay dolor. _

**Al parecer ella aprendió que mientras más te importan las cosas, más sufres. **

_Pero se esforzó en alegrarse por verlo (cosa que no le resultó nada difícil), sonrió por poder estar a su lado y cumplir todos sus sueños de estudio, amor y familia... Sueños que una vez fueron planeados e ideados al lado de Naruto._

_No lo pudo evitar; recordó que ahí vivía también el joven que aún amaba, muy en su interior, no quería ni recordarlo. Se sentía dichosa de haber encontrado a el chico que nunca la lastimaría, y decidió disfrutar eso, no se dejaría llevar por nada del mundo. Había decidido ser un poco egoísta y ya no volver a preocuparse demasiado por personas que no valían la pena._

**Y también creo que no supo cuando viví mi etapa "emo" por estar sin ella... Y el "destino" quiso que nos encontráramos de nuevo.**

_No sabía lo que había pasado con el rubio; Naruto intentó recuperarla durante años, aunque la hubiese perdido por sus propios estúpidos errores. Incluso, intentó perder la vida con tal de no vivirla sin ella a su lado. Pero acordó verse con Sakura, la cuál cancelo el vuelo, y él quedo en el aeropuerto, viendo a la joven que todavía quería a su lado. Solo tenía un obstáculo, Inuzuka Kiba...Y lo que pasó entre ellos..._

_El destino los volvía a unir._

Jiraiya suspiró al terminar de oír su historia. Al parecer escribía un resumen mientras el rubio hablaba y Menma lo miró atónito. Si bien sabía de su relación con Hinata, no sabía con certeza como terminó todo. Naruto se rascó la cabeza y suspiro, sus mechones rubios hacían una leve sombra en sus ojos azules, que estaban algo obscuros por la emoción.

-Estas desesperado por recuperar a Hinata- dijo el sabio, dejando su libretita de lado, mirando a ambos gemelos, el pelinegro tenía una ceja alzada y el rubio un semblante marchito, como si le acabasen de dar una noticia fulminante.

-¡De veras que si!- anuncio el rubio con fuerza en su voz.

-Pero… por lo que veo… Tu le rompiste el corazón a ella- dijo mas para sí mismo que para los gemelos. Menma miro a su hermano menor: Si, menor por 2 minutos y 13 segundos.

Naruto trago saliva.

-¿Hablaron después de eso?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Si… Y fue bastante'dattebayo- dijo el rubio en voz algo baja. Jiraiya asintió con una sonrisa.

-Eso demuestra madurez en una chica, y que no estuvo enojada contigo por lo que pasó entre ustedes y lo que le hiciste- los ojos de Naruto se ensombrecieron ante la última frase, aunque Jiraiya no lo notó- Eso quiere decir que le importabas y que aun te quería.

-¿Y ahora?... ¿Sabes algo sobre lo que ella podría sentir por mi ahora?- preguntó el rubio con ansia en su voz y Jiraiya suspiró antes de asentir. Lo que muchas personas olvidaban aparte de su extrema perversión, era que en sus novelas aprendió a notar los sentimientos de las mujeres, y ahora podría ser una gran ayuda para Naruto.

-¿Cuándo la viste te hablo?- pregunto el escritor. Naruto asintió.

-Pero iba con otro chico.

Una sombra cruzo el semblante de Jiraiya.

-Hum… ¿estás consciente de que la decisión es suya y de nadie más?- pregunto el mayor con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Si… Solo quiero que sepa que yo la amo… Y que la necesito a mi lado- repuso melancólico el rubio. Jiraiya siguió asintiendo y haciendo trazos en su libreta.

-Entiendo… Ella significa mucho para ti… Y ella todavía te quiere… Así que deberías pensar como regresar a su corazón. Y tienes un grandísimo obstáculo: Un chico nuevo- Jiraiya sopesaba las nuevas dificultades que su ahijado tenía en su camino.

-¡Me voy a esforzar mucho, de veras!- dijo el rubio y el pelinegro a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver el entusiasmo de su hermano.

-Pero Naruto… Quizá solo estén destinados a ser buenos amigos- dijo severamente el pervertido, aun haciendo leves trazos en su libreta. Naruto enfoco su mirada en uno de sus ídolos y apretó su puño.

-Uno no acepta su destino si no quiere- le respondió.

-Eso me gusta- dijo sonriendo y poniendo la libreta sobre la mesa. Tomo un celular cercano y empezó a teclear.

-¿Me ayudaras, Ero-sannin?- pregunto el rubio, con duda en su voz.

-Dices que Hinata es amiga de Temari, Tenten, y viene con su hermana ¿no?- pregunto el escritor, sin responder momentáneamente. Naruto asintió con curiosidad- Su hermana está saliendo con Konohamaru… Lo invite a una cena y el invitara a las otras 3 chicas con su pareja- sonrió ante lo brillante de su plan- Y es la oportunidad perfecta para que le digas a Hinata tu situación. Eso será el primer paso.

Menma vio a ambos loquillos hacer planes.

-Odio ser el amargado- inicio, llamando la atención de ambos- ¿Pero si los sentimientos de Hinata ya cambiaron?- Jiraiya lo miro como si le reprochara, pero Menma le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza- Tu una vez lo dijiste, Ero-sannin… El corazón de una mujer es demasiado cambiante…

**(/*-*)/ (¬^-^)¬ (*-*)**

Hanabi estaba sentada afuera de lo que parecía ser un dojo de artes marciales, pero del cual salían chicos uniformados y con mochilas. Según lo que sabía, Konohamaru pasaba ahí un tiempo adicional para ayudar a su abuelo, Hiruzen.

Le mando un mensaje desde su celular, ya le aburría estar bajo la academia y que todos la miraran extraño. Entonces, oyó un grito.

-¡Sumimasen, viejo, pero mi Hana-chan me está esperando!- grito esa voz y luego se oyeron acelerados pasos que se acercaban mas y mas.

-¿Hana-chan?- pregunto el castaño, en la entrada. Hanabi estaba cerca de ahí y se le paro enfrente.

-¡Presente!- exclamo con una sonrisa. Konohamaru la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho tan fuerte que la castaña jadeo un poco a causa de la falta de oxigeno.

-¡Hana-chan, Hana-chan!- Murmuraba el castaño sin parar. La joven de ojos grises estaba sonrojada y feliz de ver por fin al chico que amaba. Con una gran sonrisa, Konohamaru le beso la frente con todo el cariño del mundo.

-¡Quería verte tanto!- casi grito el de ojos negros. Hanabi rio un poco, adoraba el infantilismo de ese muchacho.

-¡Y yo a ti!- exclamo la Hyuga con alegría. Konohamaru sonrió y respiro profundo, como para darse valor a sí mismo.

-Hana-chan… ¿Quisieras ir a una cena con mi familia hoy? Solo serán mis primos y sus padrinos- anuncio, alegre- Y también están invitadas Tenten, Temari y Hinata.

-¡Me encantaría! Pero ¿Cuáles primos?- pregunto la castaña, aun sonriendo.

-Ah, mis primos, Uzumaki Menma y Naruto- respondió aun alegre el Sarutobi.

La sonrisa de Hanabi cayó hasta hacerse un ceño fruncido y una gran muestra de decepción se marco en su mirada.

-¿Uzu-ma-ki Men-ma y Naru-to?- pregunto la ojiperla, molesta, como si las palabras estuvieran llenas de un mal sabor.

Konohamaru se preguntó si debería hacerle caso a Jiraiya, o más bien, si debía ayudar a Naruto...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

**¿Cómo quedo? Espero que les haya gustado, ya que ahora Naruto tiene grandes aliados, pero como dice Menma: "El corazón de una mujer es muy cambiante". (Inner: Y al parecer, Menma luego tendrá una dificíl decisión que tomar) Shhh, ¡Es secreto!**

**¿Me regalarían un Review? Please, es gratis y me animan muchísimo. Si quieren aclarar dudas acerca de cualquier parte del ff, no duden en mandar un PM (Inner: Yo personalmente, los contestare todos sin excepción, claro, si llegan a mandar) O si quieren, pueden expresar sus dudas por medio de los reviews.**

**Por hoy, hasta aquí le dejo.**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka (/u*)' (Ahí les dejo a Deidara) **


	4. Capitulo 3: Escoge Un Camino

**¡Hola! Wow, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y de todo mi corazón espero que sigan dejando esos hermosos reviews, que sin ellos, ya hubiera abandonado esto TwT.**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 3 y se resolverán algunas dudas acerca de lo que pasará con nuestros protagonistas. ¡Espero que sea de su total agrado!**

Textos de Konohamaru

**Textos de Hinata**

_... _**Esos van a ser los cortes de escena, en los flashback's, porque entre el fic ya saben que son caritas**.

**(Inner: ¡Yo digo la canción, yo digo la canción!: "Just Give Me A Reason" de P!nk, por la letra se acopla a Hinata :3) Bueno, esta chica les dijo su canción, si quieren oírla, es solo recomendación. Aquí les dejó mi capítulo :3**

**¡Vamos a estó,'dattebayo!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3:**** Escoge un camino **

_-Señor gato ¿Podría decirme como salir de aquí?_

_-Eso depende mucho hacia adonde quieras ir_

_-No me importa donde_

_-Entonces no importa hacía donde vayas- le repuso el gato_

_-Alicia En El País de Las Maravillas (Propiedad de Charles Dickens)_

-¿¡Que dijiste, Konohamaru Sarutobi!?- gritó Hanabi, con su rostro ligeramente rojo a causa del enojo. Konohamaru la miró algo asustado; no quería arruinar sus primeros momentos con su novia. Sintió unos nudillos en su cabeza y luego se vió inclinado hacia abajo. Poco le faltaba para caer, y el golpe que Hanabi le propinó le hizo doler su cranéo.

-¡Agh! ¿Porque, Hana-chan? ¡Gomene! Yo... ¡Yo no quería ofenderte!- casi lloró el chico de ojos negros. Hanabi suspiró y cerró sus ojos, intentando pensar.

-Si vamos a ir a esa cena es porque _no quiero ser maleducada. _Es desición de Hinata ir, y si va, ten por seguro que llevará a Kiba a su lado- le amenazó la castaña. Konohamaru suspiró y asintió.

-Yo solo quería que fueran, también irá mi abuelo- aseguró el Sarutobi con una sonrisa. Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Eres un bobo- dijo riendo, y Konohamaru agrandó su sonrisa. Miro a la castaña reír y sonrió. Estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Sería una durísima decisión pensar de que lado ponerse. La decisión que tomara afectaría directamente a alguna persona que le importara. De cierta forma, estaba enfadado con Naruto por provocar todo eso.

**.-Flashback-. (Inner: Con unas palomitas de maíz, esto será delicioso *sonriendo*)**

_Era una tarde fría en Suna. Hinata texteaba a través de su telefóno como solía hacer cada tarde, hablando con Kiba. Un mensaje de una persona apenas conocida saltó a sus notificaciones._

_-¿Konohamaru-kun?- se preguntó en voz alta. Sabía que era para su hermana, y como lo quería, así que hablaba con él con cierta frecuencia._

¡Hola Hina-chan! Disculpa si soy algo insistente , pero ¿sabes dondé está Naruto? No se ha conectado en días y por aquí no lo he visto D:

_Ese mensaje hizo que sus ojos claros se cristalizaran. Apretó el telefóno en sus manos y con la fuerza emocional que la caracterizaba, suspiró y le contestó lo mejor que pudo._

**Hola. Gomenasai. Hace mucho que no sé de Naruto-kun... Pero espero que esté bien.**

_Konohamaru intuyó algo. Se armó de valor para contestarle y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas._

Etto... Siento hacerlo de este modo, pero...¿Porque no se hablan?

_Hinata tragó saliva al tener que abrir esa herida de nuevo. Con pesar le contó la historia a Konohamaru, quién desde ese instante se había envuelto en una batalla emocional. Ayudar a alguien que siempre lo apoyó, sabiendo que estaba mal quitarle la felicidad a Hinata, ó apoyar a la chica que solo hacía lo que creía lo mejor para él, sabiendo que esto podría ser muy malo para Naruto. _

_¿Ayudar al chico arrepentido? _

_Ó_

_¿Apoyar a la chica herida?_

**.-Fin Flashback-. **

-Hana-chan, te prometo que solo será por hoy- aseguró el castaño- Luego puedes alejarte de la familia Namikaze todo lo que quieras.

Hanabi asintió, tomanda de la mano con ese chico, quién al parecer, no tenía nada que ver con las intenciones de Naruto. Se juró a si misma que no iba a dejar que nadie lastimará a Hinata de nuevo, y por Jashin-sama que lo iba a cumplir.

Konohamaru sintió su mano siendo apretada con fuerza por Hanabi, la cuál tenía una mirada muy dura en sus ojos color perla.

**(/'-')/ ~(*-*~) (¬'o')¬**

Hinata iba hacía el hotel Chakra de la mano con Kiba. Konoha era una ciudad grande y bastante interesante, pero eso no hacía de menos que fuera a su hotel para descansar un poco y desempacar su ropa. Tenía un mes, un hermoso mes para estar con su _amado _Kiba y con sus amigos.

Entonces, vieron de lejos a Hanabi con Konohamaru, que estaban por entrar al hotel. Hinata los miró con cierta sorpresa, pero sonrió, alegre por su hermana, quién al parecer los vió, porque se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Kiba-kun, Hina-chan!- sonrió la chica al verlos, y los abrazó- ¡Les presento al chico más lindo sobre la tierra: Kono-chan!- y procedió a presentarlos a todos, hasta que el grupo estaba totalmente reconocido. Los cuatro entraron al hotel, aclarando que Konohamaru y Kiba solo iban de visita. Entraron a las alcobas, eran dos: Hinata y Tenten compartirian una, Temari y Hanabi la otra. Estaban en la que sería la habitación de Hinata y Tenten. Se presentaron, ahí ya estaba Shikamaru, al igual que Neji. El grupo se miró bastante alegre y se presentaron con toda informalidad.

Entre bromas y charlas, Konohamaru llamó la atención alzando la voz todo lo que pudo.

-¡Oigan!- en ese instante, todos voltearon a verlo, con cierta curiosidad en sus miradas- Hoy hay una cena... Es en casa de mi abuelo, Hiruzen Sarutobi- dijo con una sonrisa- Y todos están invitados. Es un poco formal, así que...- vaciló, sin terminar la frase.

Las chicas sonrieron con encanto, excepto los chicos. Las súplicas por ir empezaron: El primerisimo en ceder fue Kiba, con un simple "Onegai" por parte de Hinata. Le siguió Shikamaru con una amenaza a muerte de Temari y el último fue Neji, después de que Tenten le susurrara al oído algo, que tenía que ver con la palabra _"tallarines"_.

Hanabi miró a Konohamaru algo insegura.

-¿Crees que sea bueno hacerlo? Ni siquera dijiste que iban a estar Naruto y Menma presentes- le preguntó susurrando las palabras- Si Hinata los ve, estará destrozada- aseguró con tristeza la chica.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero espero lo mejor de esto- le respondió Konohamaru con el mismo tono de voz, para despues mirar a todos con gestos de preocupación.

**(/*o*)/ \('-'\)**

-¿Ya estás, Hinata?- preguntó una fastidiada Hanabi mirando la puerta de la habitación. Las tres se habían cambiado juntas, excepto Hinata, ya que por su extrema timidez no estaba con las demas chicas.

-¡Estoy rídicula!-se quejó la chica de ojos claros desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos, dejame verte- dijo Hanabi. Tenía su flequillo arreglado, su cabello castaño estaba suelto, como siempre, aunque sostenído por una diadema color plata, y finalmente, traía un vestido gris humo que le llegaba casi a las pantorrilas, que le sentaba bastante bien.

-¿Ya salió?- preguntó Tenten algo preocupada. Tenía un vestido de finos tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de color rojo apagado, y como siempre, tenía su cabello recogido, pero en un tomate ubicado en la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

-No, no ha salido.

-¡HINATA, SAL YA O TE JURO QUE ENTRÓ YO POR TI!- gritó la rubia Temari. Su cabello estaba suelto (aunque tieso por el gel), y este hacía resaltar su vestido sin tirantes color azul rey, el cual le daba vida a sus ojos esmeraldas. Hace unos instantes, Shikamaru la ayudó con su cabello.

**.-Flashback-.**

_-Tsk, esto es problemático- refunfuñó el Nara al acomodarse su corbata. No quería ir a esa fiesta, pero su __problemática __mujer lo obligaba a ir vestido __problemáticamente __ con traje y a conocer a personas de seguro muy __problemáticas__ que le harían preguntas que de seguro traerían __problemas._

_-¿Ya acabaste, dormilón?- le preguntó la rubia problemática con sorna al ver como terminaba de acomodarse la corbata._

_-Si, ya acabé- repuso el estratega, con cara de fastidio._

_-Hmp... ¿Y tú cabello?- preguntó la chica- ¿Lo llevarás así?_

_-Si... _

_-¿Lo puedo ver suelto?- preguntó de nuevo y Shikamaru la miró con cierta duda._

_-No te rías- le advirtió con seriedad, a punto de soltar la liga que sostenía su negra melena. Temari asintió._

_-Por eso siempre lo sujeto... Es... Muy problemático- dijo vencido, con la liga en sus manos. Sus mechones obscuros de cabello estaban lacios, si, pero tiesos, hacia arriba, como si alguien le siguera jalando el cabello. Temari sonrió con emoción._

_-¡Entonces te pasa lo mismo que a mi!- dijo emocionada y se soltó sus rubios cabellos. Shikamaru tragó saliva al ver el cabello de la chica estirado de la misma forma que el suyo, y la linda sonrisa que ella le ofrecía era irresistible. Le sonrió igual._

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

-B-bien... Ya salgo- dijo Hinata vencida por las amenazas de la rubia. Con sus mejillas coloradas, salió de la habitación, tenía un vestido que recordaba la época de los 70's. Era ampón, de color lila, y tenía anchos tirantes blancos, la parte del pecho tenía encaje del mismo color y una linea de botoncitos blancos que llegaba hasta su ombligo. Su cabello azulado estaba recogido en una coleta al lado de su cabeza.

-¡Te ves adorable!- anunció Tenten mirandola con una gran sonrisa. Las otras dos chicas asintieron: se veía totalmente tierna con ese atuendo.

-Bien, bien, ya debemos salir, ya es hora de irnos- apresuró la Sabuko no, mientras miraba a las chicas aún atentas a Hinata. Las chicas asintieron y salieron de los pasillos, hacia la recepción, donde las esperaban los chicos. Habían salido a comprar sus vestidos hacía un momento y ellos (obviamente) ya tenían su ropa formal.

Konohamaru los guiaba por las calles, mientras el grupo le seguía y bromeaban.

Llegaron hasta la fachada de una gran casa, que tenía el encanto antiguo de las construcciones orientales. Les abrió la puerta un anciano de cabello blanco, que les sonrió al instante, en especial a Hanabi, ya que no se separaba del lado de Konohamaru. Cuando entraron, conocieron a Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju, dos amables personas que estaban casados. Hinata notó que Jiraiya la veía un poco raro, como si esperara algo de ella, y Tsunade lo reprendía con la mirada. El peliblanco vestía un traje gris y la mujer de ojos canelas tenía un vestido verde esmeralda. A pesar de haber dicho que tenía más de 50 años, no aparentaba esa edad.

Estaban hablando y discutiendo acerca de temas vanales, hasta que Jiraiya ofreció una disculpa por sus ahijados, al parecer retrasados. Se sentaron a la mesa, listos para iniciar con la cena, aunque unos toquidos en la puerta los alertaron.

Hanabi tomó más fuerte la mano de Konohamaru, presintiendo quiénes eran.

Hiruzen se levantó para recibir a los que aguardaban en la puerta.

-Ya llegaron.

-Tsk, este idiota se tardaba mucho, disculpe, Hiruzen- se disculpó una voz muy áspera y algo enfadada.

-Calla, teme- le repuso otra, más hiperactiva.

-Bien, pasen- les indicó el anciano.

Hinata se sentía a morir cuando miró dos rostros idénticos, pero totalmente diferentes. Uno era pelinegro, con rayitas en la cara, y sus ojos eran azules. No eran muy brillosos y parecían muy sabios. Muy viejos para sus jovenes facciones. Y el otro... era rubio, sus ojos del mismo color. Y sus ojos, a diferencia del otro chico, eran muy jóvenes, muy infantiles para su rostro. Esos infantiles ojos que había amado...

Hinata sintió su corazón encogerse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. al ver a esos chicos parados en el umbral de la casa Sarutobi. El rubio abrazo al pelinegro por el cuello con un solo brazo, ambos vestían trajes negros. Sonríeron a la par y entraron a la casa.

-Disculpen a estos chicos- dijo Hiruzen casi sonriendo- Menma y Naruto no siempre llegan tarde...- añadió con aire lejano.

Las chicas pararon de hablar cuando vieron a los hermanos Uzumaki entrar, y Hanabi ocultó su rostro entre el hombro de Konohamaru.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Naruto darse cuenta de la prescencia de Hinata en la casa. Menma lo miraba y codeaba, intentando que su hermano dejara de portarse como un idiota, ya que él no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Ni siquiera sabía si era lo correcto llegar de nuevo por Hinata.

-HIruzen, la comida está deliciosa- elogio Tsunade al hombre, quién le sonrió.

-¿Como va todo en el hospital?- preguntó este, con la misma sonrisa.

-Oh, muy bien, las nuevas chicas me desesperan, son muy poco cuidadosas con los pacientes- suspiró- La medicina ha decaído mucho.

-Hmp, entiendo, entiendo. ¿Ustedes a que se dedican?- preguntó el Sarutobi mayor viendo a las chicas. La que inició fue Hanabi.

-Yo estoy en la preparatoria, pero futuramente quisiera estudiar Derecho Penal- respondió sabiamente y le siguió Tenten.

-Estoy estudiando Ingeniería- declaró la joven de ojos chocolatosos- En un par de años estaré trabajando en proyectos técnicos- asintió orgullosa de si misma. Temari tomó la palabra en cuestión de instantes.

-Ahora estudio finanzas para el sostén de la empresa Sabuko no- dijo brevemente. Le tocaba el turno a Hinata, quién se sonroso un poco antes de responder con voz baja.

-Y-yo... Yo estudió administración de empresas y planeo enfocarme hacia la empresa "B-byakugan"- dijo Hinata, sonriendo. Hiruzen le devolvío la sonrisa.

-Prodigiosas chicas en verdad- sonrió y miro a los 3 chicos a su lado- Yo a ustedes los conozco- añadió con una sonrisa- Y creanme que se de ustedes muchisímo más de lo que creen.

Los tres rieron nerviosamente. La cena siguió con bromas del mismo tipo, y luego pasaron del comedor a la sala, para proseguir con sus pláticas. Hinata hablaba con Jiraiya, quién era inusualmente amable con ella. Sin embargo, la persona con quién menos quería hablar la sacó para "charlar rápidamente con ella".

Nadie pudo evitarlo; de hecho la mayoría ni siquiera lo notó, Jiraiya se las ingenió para entretenerlos a todos en sus respectivas charlas. SIn embargo, Menma estaba atento a cada movimiento de su hermano, dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero aún mas a hacer lo correcto. Recordaba momentos que debía eliminar de su vida, pero aún asi, los seguía guardando en su memoria.

**.-Flashback-.**

_-¡Menma!- gritaba una chica entre risas, sintiendo al, en esos momentos, rubio, haciendole cosquillas, estaban en lo que parecía un salón de clases. Un salón completamente vacío._

_-¿Te diviertes, eh?- preguntó el ojiazul, y la chica asentía. Su estomágo le dolió por las risas dadas. Menma disfrutaba de su compañía. Misaki Shintami. Una chica no muy alta, de cabellos lacios y blancos con reflejos grises que le llegaban aproximadamente a mitad de la espalda , ojos de una increíble tonalidad dorada y de piel clara. Era introvertida, anti-social, la clase de chica que nunca sobresale en la escuela. La clase de chica que atrae a un chico problema como él._

_-¡O-onegai, Menma, para!- súplicaba- Y-ya es tarde...- decía entre risas. Menma no paraba, adoraba tenerla a su lado._

_..._

_Estaba siguiendo a su corazón. Iba a huir con Misaki a un lugar secreto, donde no los separaran. El la esperaba, ella debía estar conduciendo hacía allá, era un día lluvioso. Las sirenas empezaron a sonar. Era una ambulancia, y si su memoria estaba bien, una patrulla. Su piel se erizo al notar a donde se dirigían: a la ruta que debía seguir Misaki. Con pánico, se dirigió hacia donde iban las patrullas. Eran dos autos, estaban arruinados. No pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver que uno de ellos era el Chevy de su novia. Oía la voz de un policia hablando por radio. Una ambulancia se llevaba los restos de ambas personas fallecidas. Menma rogaba porque Misaki no fuera ninguna. Cerró los ojos, deseando escapar de la realidad por unos minutos. Sin embargo, la voz de un policia lo sacó de su ensoñación._

_-¿Que hace aquí?_

_-Yo conozco a la chica que es dueña de ese Chevy- dijo, señalando al pérdido auto. El oficial lo miró con tristeza._

_-Hijo... Se la acaban de llevar- dijo el policia._

_-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto. Recordaba todas las cosas malas que había hecho, a cuantos chicos humilló, a cuantas personas hirió. No pensaba que el karma, el destino, o lo que fuera, sería tan cruel con él._

_-La chica que conducía ese auto... Falleció._

_Y con esas palabras, Menma sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Sus ojos sufrieron el cambio: Casi sin brillo, ya casi sin vida._

_Desde ese día, no estaba con nadie. Se refugiaba en el estudio, con la esperanza de obtener un buen trabajo que lo mantuviera ocupado todo el tiempo. De cierta forma envidiaba a Naruto: El sabía superar todas esas cosas con más rapidez. _

_Pero era absurdo: El no era como Naruto. Ni de lejos. El era "el chico malo". El era el chico que cuando empezaba a sentir, la vida le hacía bromas crueles como esa. Se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a hacerle caso a sus sentimientos._

_Aprendió, de la mala gana, que si uno los escuchaba, iba a terminar herido. Menma se volvió frío. Ya no era el chico problemático, solo era un solitario. Casi sin amigos. Casi sin vida. Menma Uzumaki cambió. Y ese nuevo Menma no dudaría en ayudar a alguien, alguien que pudiera evitar esas decisiones malas._

**.-Fin Flashback-. (Inner: *llorando* M-menma... Que triste... Buah!) **

Ahora miraba como estaban al pie de las escaleras de la casa Sarutobi, a unos cuantos metros de la sala. Suficientes como para que nadie oyera lo que iba a pasar.

-Hinata, necesito tratar un asunto contigo- le dijo el rubio, con tristeza, con verdadero arrepentimiento. Hinata tragó saliva duramente: Le dolía muchisímo verlo así, sentía sus sentimientos por él regresar de golpe.

Y era un golpe realmente doloroso.

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea- susurró la chica de ojos aperlados, con melancolía, si seguía así iba a rememorar todo lo que tuvieron y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

-Solo escuchame- dijo Naruto, un poco más calmado. Hinata miró hacia abajo y asintió, sus mejillas se le habían puesto rojas, rojas, como las manzanas. Naruto apretó sus puños y dejó que sus sentimientos asomaran a sus palabras.

-Yo lo siento muchisímo, Hina. De veras. Entiendo que ahora me odies, que no quieras verme y sobretodo que me quieras lejos de tu vida. Me temo que yo siento- vaciló un poco, y se puso una mano en el pecho, oprimiendo su traje- Yo siento exactamente lo contrario. Es una vil mentira que ya no te quiero, que no eres nada más para mi más que una amiga, es una mentira que no te quiero ver, y que te quiero lejos de mi vida. Sé... Que duele mucho recordar... Y que sientes ganas de llorar, pero yo quiero estar contigo.

Hinata sintió las cálidas lágrimas saliendo de sus cristalinos ojos. ¿Porque seguía sintiendo todo eso por el? ¿Porque no lo olvidaba? Suspiró con fuerza. Tenía una promesa que cumplir. Aunque mintiera, Naruto sabría que ella también tenía orgullo y que no dejaría su felicidad tan pronto.

-Naruto-kun... De veras lo siento- añadió la Hyuga, con tristeza- No te odio... Nunca lo haría... Pero... Yo... Yo no quiero otra relación contigo- las lágrimas por sus mentiras estaban cayendo a torrentes, sin embargo, Naruto pensaba que eran de tristeza- Te quiero mucho, Naruto. Pero... No quiero volver a estar a tu lado- esas fueron sus últimas mentiras. Sus lágrimas caían a borbotones.

-Hmp... Hinata- le dijo con suavidad, acaricíando con tenura su mejilla- Yo solo quiero recuperar lo que fue mío.

Menma estaba atento. Miró el porte de Hinata: la pobre estaba a punto de caer desmayada, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Fue hacia allá.

-Naruto, tu tiempo acabó- repuso el pelinegro, tomando a la joven del brazo. Naruto asintió, mientras el Uzumaki mayor se llevaba a su ex-novia.

**(/*-*)/ (~*-*)~ \(*-*\)**

Hinata respiraba agitadamente. Estaba en un balcón, al lado de Menma Uzumaki. El la miraba inexpresivamente, esperando a que se recuperara. Recordaba como había corrido con ella escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a ese balcón, del cuál el azabache abrió las puertas con fuerza, dejando al frío aire nocturno entrar.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- por fin preguntó Menma, con voz seca. Hinata se sentía intimidada a responder, por lo que sabía, el chico era algo problemático, incluso perdío un año de su educación por eso, pero era otra historia...

-N-no... No lo sé, Uzumaki-san- respondió ella, con cierta tristeza en su voz. Menma, a pesar de estar algo preocupado, no pudo evitar algo de enojo. No era Uzumaki. No era "el hermano de Naruto". Era **Menma.**

-Me llamó Menma- repuso enojado, con cierto tono amargo en su voz.

-Gomene. Menma- repuso la ojilila, con desgana.

-No te tomes a pecho todo lo que él dice- dijo Menma- Si eres feliz, pues, piensa en ti. Naruto estará bien- le dijo el pelinegro

-Menma-san... Si... Si me permite una pregunta...- balbuceó Hinata- ¿Porque parece que usted no esta de acuerdo con esto?

Menma sonrió ladinamente. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo, eh?

-Me ayudará mejor a saber que decidir- respondió Hinata, más calmada. Menma asintió y miró hacia el cielo, respirando el cortante aire frío.

-No es una historia larga, ni complicada, ni siquera remotamente interesante, Hinata- dijo aún sonriendo y mirando al cielo, con gesto ausente- De hecho... Somos hermanos, y lo apoyo. Pero me sorprende lo egoísta que esta siendo ahora. Que quiera tenerte a toda costa- sonrió con sorna- Ese no es mi hermano ¿sabes? Mi hermano te habría dejado para ser libre.

Hinata se estremeció ante sus palabras. Sentía como Menma la miraba fijamente.

-Y por eso me da curiosidad. Debe amarte demasiado como para dejarte ir- repuso el pelinegro.

-¿E-en... en serio?- preguntó la peliazul. El Uzumaki asintió.

-Debes eligir un camino Hinata- le dijo, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, y mirandola de nuevo- Debes decidir... Claro, piensa con esta- le dijo tocandole con un dedo su sien, haciendo un ligero movimiento en su cabeza- Y no con estos- le dijo, poniendo otro de sus dedos en su corazón- Nunca son confiables, te lo aseguro- le terminó de decir.

-¿Usted no confía en sus sentimientos?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente por unos segundos y los ojos de Menma se hicieron más brillantes. Sonrió ladinamente, y Hinata empezaba a entender que esas sonrisas no eran más que de desesperación y dolor.

-La vez que lo hice, termine realmente herido- dijo Menma con aire ausente y ahora Hinata miró hacia el cielo. Entendía a que señalaba Menma.

A pesar de ser una persona muy fría, Menma se estaba comportando increíblemente carismático con ella.

Hinata quería oír a su cabeza, pero su corazón estaba gritando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me esforce en hacer esto. Siempre un review anima mucho ^-^ Me encanta leerlos. Si quieren aclarar algo más sobre Menma, aclarar dudas o algo por el estilo, no se preocupen en expresarlas abiertamente. Yo aclararé cada duda que tengan :D **

**Bueno, los quiero mucho, me alegra que sigan leyendo.**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka (7*-*)7**


	5. Capítulo 4: Mente vs Corazón

**¿Como están? Quizá se pregunten porque actualizo hasta ahora, pero la razón es que estaba muy triste por hechos ocurridos en mi existencia ToT, y la inspiración me dejó totalmente abandonada... Pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. La canción más adaptable es "How Will I Know" de Whitney Houston, o "Hopelessy Devoted to You" del musical "Grease" o "Vaselina"**

**Por cierto: Azukideinuzuka: **Waa, que incómodo, yo también soy super fangirl de Kiba Inuzuka O-O lo mejor será aclarar que Kiba en verdad le pertecene a Masashi Kishimoto ToT y gracias por el review ^^ a mi también me encanta el ShikaTema.

**Y a todos los que han dejado review, lamento no haberlos respondido en estos momentos, pero generalmente los respondo al final de la historia ^^ Así que, gracias a todos los que han dejado su hermoso review. **

**¡De acuerdo, vamos a esto!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 4: Mente **_**vs.**_** Corazón **

_Y voy a extrañarte, como un niño a su mantita_

_Es tiempo de ser una chica grande_

_Y las chicas grandes no lloran_

_- "The Big Girls Don't Cry" Fergie_

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz del sol irritaba sus ojos y parecían quemar sus retinas aún encima de los parpados. Miró hacia la ventana con las cortinas corridas. Maldición. Tenten debía de estar ya despierta y claro, si la joven castaña despertaba, todos lo hacían con ella. Se agachó con cierto pesar y se talló los ojos. Eran las 9 de la mañana. Solo recordaba su plática nocturna con Menma Uzumaki, y que su hermano, cuyo nombre no quería mencionar, quiso reanudar su relación, aunque después de eso no había nada en su mente.

-¡Buenos días, Hina-chan!-le dijo animosamente Tenten al entrar a la habitación, ya vestida. Tenía una blusa de manga corta de color blanco con finas tiras rojas y una falda igualmente roja, y su cabello recogido como siempre.

-B-buenos...-entre bostezos la Hyuga le respondió- B-buenos días, T-tenten-chan...- terminó, irguiendosé y sentandose en la cama. Tenía puesta su pijama, un conjunto de camisa de manga larga y pantalón color amarillo con estampados de dulces y pasteles. Parecía una niña pequeña. Tenten la miró con curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

-¿Que pasó ayer con Naruto?- le preguntó la chica ciertamente cautelosa. Hinata se sonrojó y recordó con más nitidez los detalles de la noche anterior.

-S-solo... Hablamos... ¿C-como supiste que estuve con él?- le preguntó la Hyuga, recordando también que casi nadie, a excepción de Menma, habían notado su rápida ausencia.

-Menma me lo dijo. Te desmayaste cuando Naruto quiso volver a hablar contigo, según lo que el nos dijo. Te trajo cargando con nosotros, así que nos fuimos. Shikamaru, y Konohamaru fueron a pasear con Temari y Hanabi, Kiba, Neji y yo nos quedamos cuidandote hasta que despertaste y dijiste "quiero dormir", y le diste un beso en la mejilla a Kiba, luego te puse la pijama y te dormiste- le repuso la castaña, sonriendo con empatía- Y por cierto, Menma me dijo que por su parte, "Pienses bien las cosas. Todos cometemos errores, pero eso no nos asegura que ya no lo haremos".

Hinata tragó saliva y miró al suelo, sonrojada por toda su aventura nocturna. Tenten tomó su mano, delicadamente. La chica de ojos claros sonrió, y envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo, aunque al poco rato la joven Hyuga se separó sonrojada al notar como su estomágo rugió un poco, haciendo reír a ambas chicas.

-Vamos a desayunar, Hanabi y Temari siguen dormidas- sonrió de nuevo- Pasaron la noche "romanceando" con sus chicos- enfocó las comillas en toda la palabra y el sarcasmo se oía en su voz. Hinata rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. Solo debo vestirme- le dijo, aunque Tenten sabía que en realidad no estaba de humor para hablar de amor en esos momentos, así que decidió dejarla sola.

-Claro, yo iré a despertar a esas dormilonas- le aseguró la castaña saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.

Hinata se quedó sentada en la cama. Suspiró pesadamente ¿Que sentía por Kiba? ¿Que sentía por Naruto? Menma le había dicho que confiar en los sentimientos era muy doloroso y poco confiable. Así que debía aclarar todo antes de tomar una decisión. Tenía la cabeza adolorida, en seguida su corazón se aceleró y luegó paro rápidamente. Sería muy duro tomar una decisión, los pensamientos en su mente eran como muebles que flotaban de un barco que se hunde: Iban de un lado a otro.

Luego, suspiró tristemente. Los sentimientos en su pecho eran algo similares a esos muebles, solo que en vez de flotar de un lado a otro, estaban siendo destruidos con martillos.

Se levantó de la cama, de un salto. No quería deprimirse ahora, al menos, no en las primeras horas de su primer día en Konoha.

**(u.u7) (/uou)/ (-.-°)2**

Estaban sentadas en una cafetería de Konoha, cercana al hotel. Habían ordenado panquecitos y café, así que todas comian animadamente, menos Hinata, quién parecía bastante alterada, solo tomando sorbos de café. Hanabi lo notó.

-Hina-chan ¿que tienes? Te ves muy... Ausente- declaró la ojiperla mirando a su hermana. Hinata hizo un puchero con su boca y unas pocas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos cuando respondió.

-Me odio...- las chicas hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa al oír las delicadas pero fuertes palabras de la peliazul. Hanabi se sentó al lado de la chica y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-No te odías, Nee-chan- le respondió dulcemente la joven. Hinata negó con la cabeza, mientras que sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta llegar a su mentón, Tenten y Temari seguían estupefactas. Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de actitudes y la verdad, eso no les gustaba nada.

-Si, si me odio. Y-yo... Yo ilusiono cada día a Kiba-kun. Y él no se merece eso. No se merece nada que le rompan el corazón- dijo con su voz quebrada- Y-yo quizá se lo haga. ¡Yo le hago lo que me hicieron!- su voz estaba herida, quebrada- Y-y sabía que aún sentía algo por Naruto-kun... Lo sabía... Pero no me importó.

-Entonces, puedes estar con Kiba, tienes que pensar con tu cabeza, Hinata-chan- le dijo Tenten, comprensivamente- Sé que no lo quieres de la forma en que lo hiciste con Naruto, pero él te devolvió a la vida. Te hizo sanar tus heridas- entonces, Temari tomó la palabra.

-No, yo no creo eso. Yo creo que Hinata no debería conformarse con Kiba, ya sé que es un chico estupendo, y que pocas veces lo encuentras- habló la rubia, sin ningún animo de ofender- Pero tu corazón dice otra cosa, Hina-chan. Debes seguir a tus sentimientos, preciosa.

-Temari, yo no creo que sea conveniente que Hina-chan sea lastimada más. Ya estamos bien así, no quiero verla triste de nuevo- le repuso la castaña mayor. Temari la miró comprensivamente.

-Pero debe seguir a sus sentimientos, Tenten-chan. No sería sano que viva en un noviazgo incompleto- le respondió la castaña.

-Temari, yo...- pronto iniciaría una batalla verbal. Hinata seguía llorando, en los brazos de Hanabi.

-¡Escuchen!- anunció la ojiperla menor, con la voz alzada. Las tres la miraron, sorprendidas- Yo creo que Hinata debe hacer caso a ambas- miró a su hermana, con determinación- Debes pensar en lo que sientes por ambos, porque no puedes negar que sientes algo por Kiba. Y también pensar en lo que ambos pueden aportate. A veces necesitas sentir dolor para poder crecer. Quizá Kiba sea tu destino... O quizá sea Naruto. Pero necesitas estar bien contigo misma y con _nosotras _para poder decir lo que sientes- le acarició la cabeza mientras sus palabras se acababan. Hinata miró sorprendida a su hermana mientras Tenten y Temari se miraban arrepentidas.

-Gracias, Nee-chan- le dijo la Hyuga mayor, susurrando. Hanabi negó con la cabeza- De veras. Gracias. Y creo que no me odio... Lo siento. Fui muy tonta e impulsiva por decirlo. Quizá solo estoy muy enojada y confundida conmigo misma.

-Para eso están las hermanas, y no importa - le respondió suavemente la chica, sonriendo a su hermana.

-Pero... ¿Como sabré si Kiba me ama? ¿O si en verdad es Naruto mi destino?- preguntó la mayor, con tristeza en sus ojos perlados, mientras Hanabi la miraba con mucho entendimiento.

-Sólo lo sabrás- le aseguró la castaña- Eso es algo que sabes por naturaleza, con tu intuición femenina, sólo... Lo sabes- terminó, con dulzura.

Hinata agradecía poder tener a Hanabi a su lado.

**\('u'\) ~(*u*)~ (/*u*)/ **

Kiba caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con un hermoso "perrito" blanco al lado suyo, la alegría se veía en ambos, se notaba por el rostro del chico y los felices ladridos de Akamaru, quién bien podría cargar a Kiba en su lomo. Hana le había recomendado comprar un regalo para su novia, para verla sonreír en su primera cita oficial, desde luego, en un restaurante. Él sabía que Hinata no era una chica material, y que quizá solo tuviera un rostro algo alegre al notar que le daría un regalo "artificial". Pero también era una chica, después de todo, así que decidió salir a buscar el regalo perfecto. Quizá pudiera comprar algo de valor sentimental y escribirle una carta con sus sentimientos. Eso podría gustarle.

Iba hacia el centro comercial, para encontrar aquel perfecto regalo, hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-¿Hola?- preguntó una voz femenina. El Inuzuka volteó, con una ceja alzada, mirando a una rubia de ojos celestes y cabello rubio detrás suyo. La chica lo miró, detrás de ese fleco enorme que tapaba su ojo derecho.

-Ya me conoces, perro- le recordó la rubia, de mala gana. Kiba sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ah, cierto, vanidosa. ¿Que ocurre, Ino?

-Una persona quiere verte en el parque Kokoro- le informó la chica- No te preocupes, dice que será rápido- le terminó con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. Kiba torció los ojos, con cierto disgusto. La rubia lo despidió con la mano y se fue.

Se quedó parado en la calle.

-¿Que dices Akamaru, vamos?- le preguntó al perrito a su lado, quién ladró un par de veces y se sentó en la acera- Hmp, tienes razón, debería ir- reflexionó el castaño, mirando el cielo- Supongo que puedo esperar, al fin son sólo las 11 de la mañana... Nuestra cita es a las 2.

Dueño y mascota, fueron hacia el parque Kokoro, bajo la brillosa luz del sol.

**(7*u*)/ (\*u*)/ (\*-*)\**

Naruto estaba sentado en una banca, esperando que Kiba llegará. Había sido un consejo de su padrino.

**.-Flashback-.**

_-¿Como te fue en la primera fase del plan?- preguntó Jiraiya, caminando hacia la casa Uzumaki-Namikaze, detrás de ellos iban Menma y Tsunade, hablando de trivialidades. Naruto negó con la cabeza._

_-No muy bien, me dijo que ya no quiere otra relación conmigo, pero estaba muy sonrojada- respondió el rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Jiraiya sonrió._

_-Entonces si que sigue teniendo sentimientos por ti. No sabemos que va a pasar, pero ¿quieres continuar?- preguntó el anciano, con curiosidad. Naruto asintió sonriendo con optimismo._

_Tsunade y Menma expresaban su preocupación, no creían que el plan pudiera funcionar y en verdad creían fervientemente, que lo pasado, era solo pasado._

_-Perfecto. Fase #2: Confrontar a tu rival- le respondió el peliblanco, sonriendo._

**.-Fin Flashback-.**

Así que esa era una manera de conseguir su objetivo (O a su chica), confrontar a tu rival, al menos eso podría hacerle saber cosas sobre Kiba, y como podría recuperar a Hinata.

Vió al castaño caminar confundidamente por el parque.

-Hey, ¡Kiba!- le gritó el rubio, mientras el castaño caminaba hacia su dirección tan pronto fue llamado.

-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó el chico, intentando ser lo más amable posible, aunque era cierto que no le gustaba para nada ese sujeto, quién fue, por más que le doliera admitirlo, el primer amor de su chica.

-Quería hablar contigo- le dijo Naruto, con cierta seriedad, pero con su tipíca sonrisa zorruna. y Kiba asintió, sentandosé al lado de Naruto en esa banca. El rubio respiró profundamente, como dandosé valor.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó el Inuzuka de nuevo, con impaciencia en la voz. Quizá el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, el parque Kokoro no estaba tan cerca del centro comercial, y quizá Akamaru se fuera con Hana, y en verdad no quería irse sin su amado amigo.

-¿Que eres de Hinata?- preguntó, sin delicadeza, los malos modales fueron totalmente habituales en el desde hacía varios años.

-Somos novios, desde hace un año y un mes o dos.

_Un año y algunos meses. Nosotros terminamos hace casi dos años y medio... ¿Me olvidó tan rápido?_

-Hmp, ya veo- dijo Naruto, cabizbajo.

-¿Para que preguntas?- preguntó el Inuzuka, acariciando un costado de la cabeza de Akamaru.

-Quería saber. Hinata sigue siendo una chica muy importante para mí- dijo el rubio, sonrojado, y bastante abochornado.

-Muy importante, eh?

-Así es. Solo... Quiero lo mejor para ella- respondió Naruto, mirando a unos chicos que jugaban cerca de ellos. Kiba pensó un segundo las cosas.

_Donde hubo amor, pocas veces puede haber una amistad._

-¿Son amigos?- preguntó el chico, empezando a sospechar un poco.

-Quizá- dijo el rubio con cierto aire de misterio.

Akamaru le ladró una sola vez con cierto tono que Kiba ya conocía. Estaba enojado. Muy, muy enojado.

Entonces Kiba entendió rápidamente. Naruto no estaba preocupado por una amiga. Estaba preocupado por una chica. Por su chica. Quizá el Uzumaki no había superado del todo a la Hyuga. Y de ser así, quizá con Hinata era lo mismo.

Maldición.

_Maldición_.

Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del Inuzuka. Gracias a ese maldito "Quizá" había plantado mil dudas en su mente.

-¿Y tu sigues enamorado de Hinata?- le preguntó con cierto enfado en la voz. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, mientras Kiba lo miraba con enojo. Para su suerte, el castaño se fue después de hacer esa pregunta. No le gustaba nada la respuesta que podría darle, porque de ser así, con su amada Hinata podría ser lo mismo.

**(/*u*)2 \(*o*7) ~(*u*)~ **

Estaba muy confundida. Recostada en la cama de su habitación, aún cuando sabía que debía prepararse para su cita con Kiba. Ya no quería salir, y se suponía que sería la aventura de su vida. Pero no estaba llorando. Odiaba llorar y eso que era una persona muy sensible.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_-Hina, ven- la llamó una mujer alegre, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Abrió la puerta de un armario en la residencia Hyuga, de donde provenían débiles lloriqueos. En cuanto su rostro se iluminó, se veía el enorme parecido con Hinata, pero sin fleco y con sus ojos menos grandes. Era Hikari Hyuga, la madre de Hinata- ¿Porque lloras?- preguntó, viendo a la niña de 6 años abrazando un conejo blanco que estaba gordito, quizá por la comida que le daba la niña- Vas a extrangular a Yume- le explicó, viendo el rostro del conejo. La pequeña Hinata soltó a su mascota y se limpió las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos. Su madre, embarazada entonces, la abrazó con ternura._

_-P-porque otosa m-me volvió a regañar- respondió la niñita que era en ese entonces, con su cabello corto, aunque con los tipícos mechones de cabello enmarcando su inocente rostro- Y-yo... Yo estaba haciendo... M-mi tarea... Y no entendía algo... L-le pedí ayuda... Y-y me la dió, p-pero,... No entendía... Y-y me... Me gritó..._

_-Hmp, creo que hablaré con tu otosa- le dijo la mujer, con la voz firme. Si bien Hiashi Hyuga era aterrador ¡El mundo se estremecía si Hikari Hyuga se enfadaba!- Pero nena, debes entender que no siempre debes llorar. Si cada vez que nos sentimos tristes lloraramos, el mundo estaría totalmente inundado. Debes ser fuerte para poder vivir tu vida al máximo, muñeca. Y si quieres llorar, procura hacerlo en los lugares correctos. _

_-¿L-los... L-lugares correctos?- preguntó la niña, ya calmada._

_-Así es. Hay dos lugares en los que siempre es correcto llorar: En el baño, y en los brazos de mamá o papá- le aseguró la peliazul, limpiando los caminos de agua salada en los ojos de su pequeña hija._

_Era de los momentos en que se sentía más segura en su infancia. Incluso, en su vida._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

Necesitaba a su madre, pero ella había fallecido, en un accidente aéreo, en la avión se encontraban su tío Hizashi Hyuga y ella. La madre de Neji, decidida, huyó con él de la ciudad de Suna, con miedo de recordar su doloroso pasado.

Estaba pensativa, calmada, pero totalmente sola. No había dejado ni que Tenten estuviera con ella. No quería que se deprimieran con ella. Estaba haciendo caso a su mente, que le decía que no fuera estúpida y que se olvidara de Naruto. Y su corazón, que le decía que aún amaba a Naruto, pero que Kiba se empezaba a ganar un espacio muy especial en el mismo.

_Claridad, paz, serenidad... Esto es entre yo y yo misma._

Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y emociones cuando una pequeña vibración la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Era su telefóno, que estaba vibrando.

Lo abrío, tenía un mensaje de Kiba.

Cuando lo leyó, se quedó sumamente estática.

_De: Kiba_

_¿Aún amas a Naruto?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Inner: Amaya sufrió un desmayo al ver los avances del último capítulo de Hora de Aventura, dondé estarán Fiona, Cake, El Dulce Princípe y Marshalie (No sé como se escriba si estoy bien, si es Marshaly, Marshall Lee, Marshalee, etc) Pero ella se muere por la versión masculina de Marceline, así que está desmayada, con una enorme hemorragia nasal. (Si, así es, le gustan los chicos malos, lo digo yo).**

**Así que les digo: Cuídense, dejen un maravilloso review, coman frutas y verduras y sigan leyendo esta historia, que todavía guarda muchisímo pasado, muchisímas peleas y muchisimo drama. **

**Atte.**

**La Inner de Amaya de Inuzuka ¡Al carajo, despertó!**

**Amaya: ¿Que pasa? ¬¬ de seguro mi Inner les dio un poco de spoiler. Si, si vi Hora de Aventura u-u pero no tuve "una enorme hemorragia nasal" Sólo... ¡Solo estuve mucho tiempo expuesta al sol y me sangró la nariz! Ahora, espero que les haya gustado, los quiero n.n **

**Atte.**

**La desangrada Amaya de Inuzuka **


	6. Capítulo 5: Malas Decisiones

**¡Hola! Espero que la lectura este siendo de su agrado, porque me estoy esforzando en estos capítulos y fue algo triste encontrar un sólo review u.u **

**Quizá en los que siguen haya escenas levemente pervertidas, pero muy leves, y si son puros e inocentes, mejor tapen sus ojitos.**

**¿Canción? -o- "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" del mismo musical "Grease" o "Vaselina", que me ayudo mucho con este capítulo. Porque todas tenemos cosas peores que hacer.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 5: Malas Acciones, Consecuencias Peores.**

_Yo no miento y no robo, pero sé sentir y se llorar_

_Eso es algo que de seguro no sabías_

_Pero llorar delante de ti, es lo peor que podría hacer_

_-"There Are Worse Things I Could Do"_

Se sentía terriblemente mal, ¿porque ella? ¿Porque ahora? No culpaba a Kiba: El no sabía nada. Pero también tenía orgullo. Y mucho. Si bien no era una chica soberbia, si que tenía su dignidad, como todo mundo, y no iba a dejar que Uzumaki Naruto se llevará su felicidad así como así.

Para: Kiba

No dudes de mí. Por favor. Yo voy a solucionar las cosas.

¡No, claro que no!

Después de mandar ese mensaje, con su rostro rojo, pero de rabia, y sus manos temblando por el mismo sentimiento, volvió a tomar su telefóno y envió otro breve mensaje. Salió de la habitación, tomó su suéter negro y salió a la calle, lista para confrontar a su ex-novio, y para aclararle que ya no quería estar con él.

Ella inició eso, y por supuesto que ella iba a acabarlo.

**(/*.*)/ \(*u*\) ~(*u*)~**

Sintió su telefóno vibrar, lo tomó viendo la pantalla. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Era un mensaje de su ex-novia.

De: Hinata

En el puesto de dangos cercano a la escuela Sarutobi AHORA

Se preguntó si esto era una trampa, o si en verdad ella quería verlo. Todo estaba empezando a tener un giro inesperado para él.

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto su hermano, viendo las prisas que tenía este al ponerse una chaqueta negra, y tomar su telefóno, aparte de las llaves de su casa.

-Con Hinata- respondió el rubio.

-¿Sigues con eso? Yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarte, pero ahora no- le replicó el pelinegro- ¿Porque no la dejas ser feliz? Ya tiene a alguien. Lo siento mucho, pero la vida continua.

-Sé que no será feliz sin mi a su lado- le repuso el menor, con cierto enfado en sus facciones- ¡Aún debe tener sentimientos por mi!

-Quizá, pero los sentimientos mueren, y con una persona que te ayude a olvidarlos, es más rápido. ¡Esto ya esta siendo una gran tontería! ¡Esto ya está yendo muy lejos, por Dios! ¡Recuerda que confiar en lo que sientes es ua gran idiotez, solo quedas herido! Yo no siento nada por Hinata, tenlo por seguro. Pero esto es injusto, que seas tan estúpidamente egoísta es otra cosa...

-Bien, entiendo toda tu psicologia barata, pero lo de confiar en sentimientos- sonrió con sarcasmo, sabía que era su única forma de callarle la boca a Menma, por más horrible que eso sonara- ¿¡Lo dices por mí, o por Misaki!?- le preguntó el rubio, dejando a Menma callado. Salió precipitadamente por la puerta. Eso había sido muy duro, muy descarado. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho estaba hecho y de seguro Menma lo perdonaría después... Al menos, era lo que el esperaba.

**\(*-* \) (7*.*)/ -(*u*2)**

-Ahí esta ese idiota- gruñó Hinata, realmente molesta. Nunca le había gustado usar groserías, por menores que fueran, pero ahora conocería Hyuuga Hinata. ¡Si que la conocería! Pensó para sus adentros. Su suéter negro se le estaba mojando, a causa de la estrepitosa lluvia que estaba cayendo.

-¿Que pasó Hinata?- le preguntó el rubio, tomando un paraguas (sombrilla, etc) negro de su mango, quizá pretendía tapar a la joven Hyuga, pero esta se alejaba cada vez más, indignada, enfadada. Estaban cerca a un puesto de dangos, pero él había seguido hasta la joven hasta un lugar que era como un bosquecillo, donde ella le gritó con fuerza.

-¿Que pasó? ¡Tú dímelo!- casi gritó la chica de ojos perlados, con bastante enojo en la voz.

-¿Q-que... Que estás...?

-¡Hiciste a Kiba dudar! ¡Hiciste que dudara de lo que siento por él!- le gritó la chica de cabello obscuro, con más ira cada vez- ¿Porque no me dejas, Naruto? ¡Díme! Y-yo te dejé cuando... Cuando estuvo Sakura. Luego con Ino... ¡Yo te di tu libertad! De veras... Y-y no... ¿No puedes hacerlo por mi?

-Primero dime que sientes por mi- exigió el rubio, acorralandola en un árbol, y dejando caer la sombrilla al suelo. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Yo no siento ya nada por tí!- aseguró la chica, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas en color rojo sangre.

-Tus mejilas dicen otra cosa, al igual que tu pecho- le repuso el rubio, pasando una mano por encima de la piel roja, y la otra por su pecho, sin ningún pudor, haciendo a Hinata temblar un poco- Sé que sigues sintiendo algo por mí.

-¡C-como... Como crees que yo voy a seguir sintiendo...!- su voz fue acallada. No sabía muy bien que demonios había pasado, si apenas unos segundos atrás estaba gritandole a Naruto. Solo sabía que en esos instantes, sentía un par de labios contra los suyos.

Se separó un momento, ya sin enfado en la voz, sino con sus rodillas temblando, y ya su voz bastante afectada.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó.

-Recordando lo que siento por ti, y lo que sentías por mi- le susurró al oído, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, acorralandola. Y sintió de nuevo esos labios.

Naruto la estaba besando, y eso no era lo peor, no señor... Lo peor es que ella le estaba respondiendo. Su maldito corazón estaba al control de su cuerpo, y eso hacía que la situación fuera bastante érronea y sentía que estaba mal, sin embargo eso le añadía emocion. Naruto se separó de ella, la lluvia estaba calmandosé poco a poco.

-Tienes que secar tu ropa- le dijo el rubio al oído, y ella se sonrojó. Estaba roja como un tomate maduro, y casi se desmaya al sentir la fuerte mano del Uzumaki tomar la propia y después como la jalaba para llevarla a algún lado.

**(/*u*)/ \(*-*\) (6*o*)6**

-Soy la peor persona del mundo- se dijo Hinata, susurrando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía el peso de Naruto contra su espalda y su brazo rodeando su cintura. Era algo tarde. Había faltado a su cita con Kiba. No había hablado con Tenten, ni Temari, ni siquiera con Hanabi. Su telefóno estaba en vibrador.

Se odiaba. Ahora si que se odiaba.

En el momento, había sido estupendo. Y ese era el dilema. Por estar en el momento, no pensó en las consecuencias. No le preocupaba un embarazo, sabía los metódos anticonceptivos de emergencia.

Le preocupaba Kiba.

Miró el anochecer en ventana de Naruto. Cuando llego no estaba Menma, pero eso poco les importó. Se sentía mal. Había prometido dar su virginidad a la persona que de verdad amara, que de verdad le importara. Aunque, pensandolo bien, esa promesa no había sido rota del todo. Aunque eso no aminoraba lo que sentía, el profundo dolor que atravesaba su corazón y que ahora parecía desgarrarla por dentro.

Sus lágrimas cayeron a la almohada blanca, dejando pequeñas manchas grises. Sintió el aliento de Naruto en su hombro, y en lugar de confortarla como debía por el sentimiento de estar con la persona que amas, por el contrario, la estaba tensando cada vez más. Con unos pocos segundos, se decidió a irse de su vida.

Y la de Kiba.

Los quería demasiado como para dañarlos más, y eso fue el detonante, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Salió de la cama, quitando el brazo de Naruto de su cintura, levantando su ropa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se vistió rápidamente y tomó una hoja de papel cercana. La mayoría de palabras escritas se corrieron a causa de las lágrimas.

_Perdoname Naruto. Nos hice daño a ambos. Te juro que no me volverás a ver, solo quiero que hagas tu vida lejos de mí, y de Kiba. Sé que me vas a odiar, pero ahora quiero estar sola. Perdón... _

_Atte. Hinata_

No le importó que la ropa que hace unas horas estuviese empapada ahora estuviera húmeda e incómoda, y que fuera difícil moverse debajo de está. Agradeció no ver a Menma en esa casa todavía, no podría verlo a la cara después de ignorar sus sabías palabras, y tomó su telefóno. Necesitaba alguien con quién poder hablar en paz. Salió de esa casa, y agradeció que siguera lloviendo, ya que así sus lágrimas no se verían en las gotas de agua.

**~(*o*)~ (u.u 7) (9ToT)9**

-¿Dondé está Hinata?- se preguntaba el castaño, mirando su reloj de mano. Negó con la cabeza, desechando las malas ideas, y suspiró con desgana- No te preocupes, amigo, de seguro pronto volverá- le aseguró al conejo que aguardaba dentro de una jaula.

Había encontrado el regalo perfecto. Un conejo blanco, el que le dijo Hinata que tenía en su infancia antes de que muriera, como toda mascota.

Pero su novia estaba retrasada por media hora.

Algo debía pasar. Ya la había llamado, pero ella no contestaba. Tragó saliva, meláncolico. Se retiró del parque donde se habían quedado a ver, transportando consigo la jaula donde reposaba el conejo blanco que compró tan pronto lo miró. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo decepcionaba, pero se dijo a si mismo que la primera vez era la que más dolía. Y si esa era su máxima dificultad, pues viviría con eso.

Solo lo iba a decepcionar esa vez, le haría caso a sus pensamientos, después de todo, Naruto no era más que un amigo para su chica.

No sabía que no era la única vez que lo decepcionarían.

Y quizá, que hasta le rompieran el corazón.

**(*o*7) \(*.*)/ (/u.u)~**

Neji caminaba por las calles. Tenía un maldito resfriado que no quería salir con los remedios caseros tipícos, así que fue al doctor, con la esperanza de que este lo pudiera ayudar. A pesar de tener pocas horas con ese resfriado, estaba empeorando gradualmente. Aunque un resfriado era poco precio por estar con Tenten.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_-N-neji...- murmuró Tenten, sonrojada, estaban en el apartamento del castaño, desde que su madre había muerto. _

_-Silencio- le pidió el castaño, con su tipíca arrogancia, pero aún así, siendo delicado al quitar lentamente la ropa de la joven._

_-P-pero hace frío- se quejó la chica. _

_-¿Eso te molesta?- le preguntó Neji, con una sonrisa levemente sexy, mientras veía a su compañera sonrojarse de manera brusca._

_-No- le respondió la chica, besando sus labios con fuerza. No le importaba que la ventana estuviera abierta, ni que el viento fuera muy frío, ni que, a la hora de dormir, Tenten le quitara todas las cobijas, dejando las gotas de lluvia caer en él, ni que no lo soltara en todo el rato que estuviera con ella._

_Nada la importaba si estaba con Tenten._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

La verdad era que no le importaba nada el ardor en su garganta, ni la nariz congestionada, sólo el hecho de tener que ir a la farmacia, y la maldita bufanda no lo dejaba respirar muy bien, pero Tenten lo había obligado a ir vestido cuál estúpido oso de peluche, con esa chamarra enorme, ese gorro y esos guantes. Se preguntó como ella no se había enfermado, pero con todas las cobijas y abrazando a alguien en ese rato , obviamente estaría caliente.

Estaba siendo atendido cuando vio a una figura conocida.

-Y-yo... Yo quiero unas pastillas anticonceptivas de emergencia- oyó a cierta voz decir. Volteó incredúlo y, oh, enorme sorpresa, era su prima, Hinata.

Pastillas de anticoncepción.

Eso sólo podría significar una cosa...

**(/*o*)/ \(*o*\) (u*-*)u **

Estaba parada en la primera farmacia que vio en su desesperado andar. Quería estar totalmente sola en esos momentos. ¡Como se odiaba a si misma!. La chica todavía no la atendía, y le daba muchisíma pena pedir un empaque de pastillas anticonceptivas. Sin embargo, lo haría. No quería otra dificultad más en su ya de por si cruel vida.

-Así que si la comedia es la tragedia que le ocurre al otro- reflexionó con cierto enfado- Entonces mi vida es un chiste muy cruel...

La chica al fin salió del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- le preguntó la joven de cabellos morados. Hinata se sonrojó mucho.

-Y-yo... Yo quiero unas pastillas anticonceptivas de emergencia- le dijo Hinata, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¿Hinata-sama?- preguntó una voz al lado suyo. Era Neji. ¡Que maldita suerte tenía!

-S-si- dijo la joven, a punto de desmayarse. El Hyuga estaba con otra chica que le estaba surtiendo una receta médica, al parecer.

-¿Pediste pastillas anticonceptivas de emergencia?- le preguntó el castaño, con dureza en su rostro. Hinata sentía su corazón frenar.

Al verla así, Neji supo la verdad.

La ira y los celos se apoderaron de su semblante, generalmente calmado, y la bufanda descendió para llegar a su cuello, mostrando su boca abierta gritando y sus ojos plateados llenos de pura ira.

-¿Quién fue el maldito? ¡Fue Inuzuka! ¿¡Verdad!?- Hinata negó con preocupación, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y muy brillantes por las lágrimas contenidad. Neji abrió la boca con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba- ¿Fue Uzumaki? ¿¡Fue Uzumaki!?- dijo Neji, sorprendido, incluso el enojo estaba siendo aplacado por la sorpresa- No puedo creerlo- dijo el Hyuga mayor, entre dientes, con cierto tono de sorpresa y mirando con enojo a Hinata, quién tomó el empaque que le dió la joven y lo pagó.

Estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando la mano de Neji la tomó de su brazo. Lo miró muy asustada, y las palabras del castaño no le ayudaron de mucho.

-¿Cuando verá de nuevo a Uzumaki? Si no veo un anillo en su dedo, pronto, Uzumaki no volverá a tocar a otra chica, ni siquiera a hacer sus necesidades correctamente...- le dijo de una manera muy amenazante. Hinata tragó saliva. ¿Eso significaba matrimonio? No había otra respuesta. Neji no iba a dejar pasar eso así como así.

No iba a dejar que la reputación de Hinata se viera dañada, a pesar de la época moderna en que estaban, Neji estaba chapado a la antigua.

Debería casarse con Naruto, por designio de Neji. Debía romperle el corazón a Kiba. Debía hechar a perder dos vidas.

Caminó hacia un refrigerador que tenía la farmacia y extrajo una botella de agua, la pagó, y tomó las pastillas indicadas. Apretó la botella en sus manos. Eso si que estaba mal. Miró al suelo, tragando saliva con las mejillas coloradas de un intenso rojo carmín, parecido a las cerezas.

Deseó que la tierra se la tragara, o morir rápidamente. De ninguna manera. Mejor deseó no haber nacido, toda su existencia no compensaba el dolor que podría provocar. Hinata se preguntó que había hecho. Las malas acciones siempre traen malas consecuencias, o era el "karma" como algunos le decían.

Era la ley básica de "causa y efecto"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pensé que sería bueno hacer esto, ya que estaba cumpliendo con un pequeño reto en un "centro de rolleo" que se llama **_**Hasta los más buenos hacen cosas malas. **_**Y pues, creí que la indicada para esto sería Hinata Hyuga :D**

**¡Gracias por leer, me encantaría leer un hermoso review!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka -/.\- **


	7. Capítulo 6: Eres Mi Destino

**¡Hola! Las vacaciones se fueron y pues, de vuelta al deber, me he visto en la necedad de actualizar ahora, no puede porque fue mi cumpleaños (Inner: A la gente no le importa eso ¬¬) pero no crean que voy a abandonar esto. Según vieron, las cosas se complicaron muchisímo, pero no es lo peor. **

**Bien, espero que sigan leyendo o dejando sus reviews, y la canción perfecta es "Bring Me To Life" De Evanescence, por esas partes que súplican, volver a la vida.**

**¡Vamos allá!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

**Capítulo 6: ¿Eres Mi Destino?**

_¿Como puedes ver dentro de mis ojos?_

_Como si fueran una puerta abierta..._

_Metiendote dentro mío, donde me he vuelto tan fría..._

_-"Bring Me To Life"_

Hinata estaba en posición fetal dentro de su habitación. Con unas pocas acciones había arruinado todo su viaje. Oía los golpes freneticos de sus amigas en la puerta, quiénes no se daban por vencidas. Oyó que los golpes se detuvieron unos minutos, y luego la puerta fue abierta, cortesía del gerente del hotel.

El "Trío de Chicas que Podrían Gobernar el Mundo" entro a la habitación, donde estaba Hinata, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Hanabi se sentó junto a su hermana, quitandole los mechones de cabello del rostro.

-Nee-chan... Basta, onegai- le dijo con dulzura la menor, acariciando su húmeda mejilla, y Hinata apretó más sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-¡N-no! H-hice algo imperdonable...- se quejó la joven de ojos lavandas- N-no quiero herir a nadie. Ni a Naruto-kun ni a Kiba-kun... No se lo merecen...- terminó en un murmullo la mayor.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_-Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun ha llamado muy preocupado. ¿Porque no fuiste?... Y ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó la joven viendo a la chica con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas coloradas de rojo y la ropa húmeda. Su cabello escurría y un Neji con gesto ausente estaba recargado en el marco de la pared._

_-Hinata-sama tuvo sexo con Naruto- le soltó el castaño- Y ahora van a tener que casarse._

_Tenten puso una cara bastante enfurecida, pero con el castaño. Lo mató con la mirada, y torció los ojos._

_-¿Que más da? Nadie nos puede asegurar que Naruto era virgen. Y nadie tampoco nos asegura que Kiba no ha tenido relaciones con ninguna otra chica. No es tan grave, Neji- le replicó la joven Tenten con cierta sorna._

_-A mi no me interesan ni Inuzuka ni Uzumaki. Yo estoy interesado en Hinata-sama. No quiero que se arruine su reputación. Así que se va a casar._

_-¿¡Y no crees que un matrimonio a los 19 años es peor para su reputación!?- le semi-gritó la chica, con uan vena en su frente._

_-Pues mejor será que espere a los 21 años. Dos años son suficientes para un buen noviazgo- dijo Neji secamente- Si Uzumaki cree que puede venir a corromper a mi hermana sin ningún compromiso, vaya que está equivocado- dijo el de ojos aperlados, apretando su puño._

_Pero Temari estaba más preocupada por otra cosa. Hyuga Hinata no estaba sentada junto a ella, en esa cafetería. Se levantó, con una aura recorriendo su silueta, una aura muy muy obscura._

_-Neji, deja de preocuparte por las apariencias. Eso es una idiotez. Preocupate por los sentimientos de tu prima. Tenten, Hanabi- dijo, viendo a ambas chicas- Hinata no está. Debemos ir a buscarla._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

-Vamos, Hinata-chan. No son perfectos. ¿Que tal si Kiba se acostó con una zorra antes? ¿O Naruto? Vamos, linda, no te mortifiques- le aconsejó Tenten. Hanabi pusó su mano en la espalda de la chica.

Neji estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, enfadado.

-Hinata-sama, lo lamento. Me porté como un idiota sobreprotector. Pero por favor, aclaré esta situación. Yo la ayudaré si es preciso.

Por fin, las palabras de Neji la hicieron reaccionar. Se levantó de la cama con cierto pesar, y sus ojos rojos con pequeñas bolsas debajo de estos se enfocaron en su grupo de amigos. Estaba algo enfadada consigo misma, pero tenía otras ocupaciones en mente.

-Debo empezar con Kiba. No quiero que él se lastime. Quisiera decirle todo, y que busque a alguien mejor que yo- dijo la chica, con su voz levemente quebrada. Todos la miraron con empatía.

-Tú eres la mejor, Hina-chan- le dijo Hanabi a su hermana con ternura.

-Alguien mejor para él- aclaró la joven Hyuga, con una sonrisa muy pequeña. Hanabi le devolvió la sonrisa y de repente sintió su telefóno vibrar

-Es Kiba-kun,...- susurró la castaña, mirando la pantalla con detenimiento.

Hinata se sonrojó y sus ojos claros se cerraron unos segundos. Tomó el celular de Hanabi.

-Al ataque... Kiba no se merece esto...- dijo con pesar.

**(/*u*)/ \(*-*\) **

-Yo... Hice algo muy mal- se reprochaba Naruto, viendo el pedazo de papel que estaba entre sus manos. Menma estaba recargado de brazos cruzados, en el umbral de la puerta.

-Idiota. ¡Te dije que no tenía sentido!- exclamó el chico con enojo, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de lectura en el puente de su nariz.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_-¡O-okasa!- exclamó Menma, al ver a Kushina parada en la cocina picando algo de tomate, mientras su padre estaba con Naruto- ¡U-un doctor me dijo en la escuela que necesito anteojos!- gritó el pequeño rubio, sonrojado. Kushina lo miró sonriente y dejó sus labores un rato._

_-¡Ven conmigo, Menma-chan!- añadió la Uzumaki mayor dirigiendose a un lugar en el cuarto que compartía con Minato._

_Menma se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su madre sacar de un armario una colección de gafas de varios colores y le sonrió._

_-Okasa... ¿Tu usas lentes?- preguntó el menor, viendo los lentes ante su figura. Kushina asintió emocionada y Menma le dió la forma que el doctor le había llenado._

_-¡Perfecto! Estos los traía cuando conocí a tu padre en el salón de clases- le dijo, dandole un par de lentes negros de aumento exacto al que Menma necesitaba. La visión de Kushina se iba deteriorando cada vez más, y ella solía guardar todos aquellos lentes que ya no le ayudarían, en especial por los recuerdos que le traían._

_Menma los sostuvo a los lados de su cabeza, le quedaban muy grandes. Pero veía perfectamente con ellos._

_Después de la muerte de sus padres, él los cuidaba como si valieran oro._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

Naruto suspiró. Odiaba darle la razón a Menma.

-Tengo que ir...- anunció- Voy a buscarla en la ciudad- anunció, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo a la lluvia, que en verdad no era muy fuerte.

Menma se quedó meditativo unos cuantos segundos, y pronto vino a su mente lo que tenía que hacer. Se quitó los lentes de un tirón y salió por la puerta, tomando las llaves de su auto. Tenía cierta ventaja de que Naruto no supiera conducir muy bien y que prefería caminar.

Era muy tarde, aproximadamente las 11 de la noche.

Hacía un frío estremecedor, y su nariz se le puso roja de tan sólo salir a caminar para llegar a su auto. Suspiró y entró en el auto negro, poniendo la marcha al máximo. Tenía la ventaja de saber que Hinata debería estar en el hotel "Chakra" cercano a su preparatoria.

**(/*-*)/ \(*u*\) (/o_o)/**

-Voy a prohibir las visitas...- se quejó el dueño del hotel al ver que entraba un pelinegro al establecimiento y aclaraba que sólo iba de visita- Me van a dejar en la quiebra.

La chica a su lado rió suavemente.

Mientras tanto, Menma caminó hacia la planta alta, donde estaba seguro, estaba Hinata. Sonrió al ver a Tenten ahí, quién lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Menma?- preguntó la castaña, sorprendida. El pelinegro asintió y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la castaña.

-No soy _Akira Toriyama- _dijo el Uzumaki, con una sonrisa sarcastica- Quiero hablar con Hinata lo más pronto posible...- terminó, sin un tono definido en su voz.

-No creo que quiera hablar con nadie- se apresuró a decir Tenten, sonriente.

-Pues conmigo se jodió- dijo Menma- Me tiene que oír- repuso y entró a la habitación, sin tocar. Lo que encontro fue un cuarto vació y un extraño vapor saliendo de debajo una puerta de la habitación. Segundos después, salió Hinata con una enorme bata gris y su cabello envuelto en una toalla. Pese a estar bien cubierta, no pudo evitar colorarse de rojo al ver los de Menma mirandola divertido.

-Tsk, ponte ropa, Hi-na-ta...- le aconsejó Menma, mirandola fijamente- Vamos, ni que te fuera a violar- le repuso, sonriente.

Hinata sonrió muy pequeñamente, Menma era un chico un tanto divertido.

-Ya, ya. Entraré al baño y final feliz- dijo Menma entrando al baño, y poniendo las manos en su pantalón negro mientras caminaba. Hinata suspiró. ¿Acaso Menma iba de parte de Naruto? ¿El rubio había logrado convencerlo de conquistarla?

Se sonrojó bajo estos pensamientos y negó con la cabeza. En definitiva no, no era posible. Menma no se dejaba manipular de esa manera, o al menos, eso le había parecido al oír las palabras que él le dijo. Muy rápidamente, se puso las primeras prendas que encontró (literalmente) y tocó suavemente la puerta para avisar a Menma.

Menma salió y miró el curioso atuendo de la Hyuga enfrente suyo. Una camisa amarilla de botones muy formal con un short gris casual y un sueter morado. Se veía rarísma. Torció los ojos al ver como la chica ocultaba los puños en su suéter.

-Hi-nata, ¿que te pones lo primero que encuentras en el piso?- le preguntó Menma, divertido. Hinata agachó la cabeza.

-Y-yo... Lo hice- admitió la peliazul, y se sentó en la cama. Menma optó por quedarse parado, y miró a Hinata unos segundos.

-Bien, ya no debo irme por las ramas. Tuviste sexo con Naruto estando con Kiba, ¿cierto?- le preguntó el pelinegro, sin titubear un sólo segundo. Hinata asintió y agachó la cabeza. Para Menma, eso era un "sí"- Caray... Pensaba que era broma. Yo lo he hecho varias veces, con varias chicas- murmuró Menma, recordando sus "aventuras". Si Naruto creía que iba mucho tiempo a la preparatoria sólo para estudiar, estaba equivocado.

**.-FlashBack-.**

_-M-mira... Es Menma- kun- murmuró una chica en los pasillos- ¡Sugoi! Se ve tan sexy con el cabello negro._

_-¿Lo has visto cuando esta en el gimnasio? ¡Se ve tan sensual sin camisa!- suspiró otra chica. Menma sonrió ladinamente al oír los comentarios- Cuando yo estuve con Menma-kun fue tan genial..._

_-No me importa que haya reprobado un año aquí...- comentó otra chica, mirandolo pasar enfrente de ellas- Ahora tiene las mejores notas de la clase..._

_-Yuki-chan dicé que también perdió su virginidad con él- dijo la primera chica que habló sobre Menma. El se quedó parado junto a su aula, para escuchar._

_-También lo dice Sora-chan...- aportó otra chica- ¿Será verdad?_

_-¡Yo no sé! Yo si la perdí con él...- habló otra chica. El grupo de chicas que hablaban sobre Menma lo miraron, hipnotizadas. _

_No sólo era un chico malo, uno de los mejores de su clase, un solitario sexy, sino que Menma Uzumaki ahora también era un mujeriego empedernido. Sin embargo, esa vida no lo llenaba ni le gustaba nada._

**.-Fin FlashBack-.**

-P-pero es diferente... Y-yo era... Y-yo... era v-virgen...- susurró Hinata, aún sonrojada. Menma abrió sus ojos con impresión. Esa no se la esperaba- Yo nunca había besado a nadie antes que a Kiba-kun... Y a Naruto-kun, claro... Y-yo... Creía que sería especial.

-Te aseguro que ni Naruto ni Kiba son virgenes, querida- le consoló Menma, sonriente. Hinata lo miró un tanto asustada- No te preocupes, tengo mis metódos- le dijo el Uzumaki, con otra de sus sonrisas ladeadas- Y ¿no crees que fue lo suficientemente especial perderla en tu primer viaje internacional? No cualquier chica lo tiene así...

-P-pero yo... Yo me siento terrible- dijo Hinata con sus ojos cuajados en lágrimas- Hi-hice algo muy malo.

Menma se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano, la miró a los ojos, y Hinata tembló. El rió muy sombriamente, desesperado. Era la única manera que encontraba de animarla en esos momentos, y en verdad no quería abrirse, pero debía hacerlo.

-Yo maté a alguien- dijo el azabache, mirando con melancolía un punto indefinido del edredón de encaje del hotel.

-¿Q-que?- preguntó Hinata, algo alertada. ¿Estaba enfrente de un psicópata?

-Misaki Shintami. Era la chica más hermosa y perfecta que el mundo hubiera visto- murmuró Menma, aún mirando sin punto fijo- Se sonrojaba muy fácil, como tú. La conocí un día, estaba en la dirección como siempre, me estaban sermoneando sobre la conducta y ella entró para dejar unos papeles... Me miró y se sonrojó. Solía molestarla hasta que me di cuenta... Unos chicos la molestaban, porque su madre fue abandonada por su padre... Y yo me metí. Eran muchos, y aunque me los cargué, me dieron una golpiza. Cuando oí que me dijo "Arigato" yo supe que estaba enamorado de ella...

La chica estaba sin palabras. ¿Mató a esa chica? Por lo que oía, Menma estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica. El pelinegro suspiró con dolor.

-Después de un par de meses, decidimos huir juntos. Yo la esperaba enfrente de la estación de trenes Rinnengan... Y ella se tardaba mucho. Era lluvioso... Y oí patrullas. Ambulancias. Cuando oí bien lo que dijeron los policías, Misaki había muerto. Por mi culpa.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. Menma suspiró viendo ahora hacia el rostro de la joven de pelo azul.

-No... N-no fue tu culpa, Menma-san...- logró decir la peliazul, aguantando el nudo en su garganta. Menma se levantó furioso, y tiró una lámpara del buró.

-¿¡QUÉ NO FUE MI CULPA!? ¡Es tan estupido confiar en lo que sientes, Hinata! ¡De no hacerlo, seguirías feliz, y Misaki seguiría viva!- gritó, hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos. Dos lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos.

Hinata se quedó estática. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien quebrarse de ese modo, y realmente no era muy agradable. Tomó a Menma por un hombro y el la miró. Sus ojos azules parecían traspasar a los lilas de la chica.

La joven se atrevió a tocar y limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Menma, quién suspiró cansado y negó con la cabeza.

El pelinegro miraba a los ojos de la chica, triste y furioso. Tenía bien en claro que Hinata no era la chica más interesante, ni la más lista, ni la más bonita. Pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. No era nada fisíco, era... Algo en sus ojos, puros e inocentes.

Ella parecía tener algo especial, y eso era algo que lo incitaba a protegerla. Parecía muy ingenua y delicada como para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel... Ese mundo que Menma conocía y del cuál había sido parte por mucho tiempo antes de aislarse en si mismo. Por esa razón había dejado de ayudar a Naruto tan pronto vió con sus propios ojos a Hinata.

Se miraron unos segundos. Menma tomó un mechón de cabello de Hinata y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Miró a Hinata un par de segundos y luego hizo algo realmente estúpido.

Le hizo caso a sus sentimientos.

**(/*u*/) (*o*)2 7(*u*7)**

Kiba llegó corriendo a la planta alta. Tenten había intentado que no entrara, pero, como pasara con Menma, Kiba hizo caso omiso de sus advertencias. Entró a tiempo para ver como Menma besaba a una sonrojada Hinata, quién ante el contacto con los labios del Uzumaki y todas las emociones, los pensamientos, y los sentimientos que guardaba dentro suyo, no lo pudo evitar.

Se desmayó.

Y entonces, Kiba se preguntó.

¿Que había pasado con Hinata?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me esforcé, si, quizá merezca un tomatazo ToT, pero cuidense.**

**Amaya los quiere.**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka :3**


End file.
